EN ALGÚN LUGAR
by Lorena Miller
Summary: Esme y Carlisle nunca han logrado tener hijos, hasta encontrarse con aquellos adolescentes que de la noche a la mañana se convirtieron en parte de su familia. Ahora los unirá ese deseo de ser felices, pero antes deberán recorrer un largo camino que los llevará a encontrar la felicidad, amor, apoyo y más que nada una nueva familia.Ooc /Au. Todas las Parejas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller _solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Estoy totalmente en contra del plagio. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile**_NO_**al plagio.

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

**Prologo**

Bien dicen que el dinero no lo es todo en la vida. Que a veces lo más valioso es lo que te transmiten los demás como amor, cariño y apoyo. También lo que tú sientes por los demás y por tu misma o mismo, aceptación es una palabra clave y ¿por qué no? Debemos sentir amor por uno mismo.

Porque si te quieres y aceptas como eres, eres increíble. Hay personas ahí afuera que se sienten perdidos y son vulnerables, ¿Por qué no darles un poco de amor, cariño y apoyo? Eso sería increíble y te haría increíble.

Esme Cullen tuvo un problema en los ovarios de joven mucho antes de conocer a su esposo el Doctor Carlisle, aun después de muchos años una de las secuelas de ese problema es no poder ser madre, el apoyo y amor que su marido le profesa es una gran fortaleza para ella más aun siente que una familia grande es lo que terminaría de hacerla totalmente feliz.

Por otro lado completamente distinto estaban seis chicos que llevaban una vida que tal vez no muchos vivían.

Alice desde pequeña tenía una habilidad que aparte de ser irreal asustó a su padres, quienes la dejaron en un psiquiátrico debido a su "Don" de poder "ver el futuro". Estaba prácticamente sola, después de que sus padres fallecieron el poco consuelo que le quedaba era la ayuda de las enfermeras y de su Doctor quien después de jubilarse se olvido de ella. Nunca había salido del psiquiátrico hasta ese entonces.

Bella. Su padre se había casado con una nueva mujer: Carmen. Era como el clásico cuento de la cenicienta solo que a diferencia de ese, Bella solo tenía una hermanastra: Tanya. Como siempre todo lo bueno se lo llevaba ella, vestía mejores ropas, zapatos e incluso en el colegio era la más popular, el padre de Bella apenas se volteaba para ver lo que su hija de sangre hacia o lograba, hasta que ella decidió irse de la casa rompiendo las reglas.

Edward siempre hizo lo que su tío quería con tal de que no se enojara que no muriera como sus padres, ni siquiera se daba cuenta que solo lo estaba manejando para apoderarse del dinero que Edward recibió al morir sus padres. Pero querer casarlo con una chica completamente desconocida solo por la posición había ido muy lejos que tomo la decisión de irse por un tiempo, mientras pensaba al menos hasta que perdió la memoria y se encontró solo y perdido.

Rosalie era hermosa, casi perfecta porque obviamente nadie lo es, pero en el fondo bajo esa fría mirada y esa boca audaz se escondía una persona muy herida. Para su padrastro si lo era, era perfecta para sus oscuros deseos, maltratarla y violarla era como sus hobbies preferidos. Ahora bien venderla a cambio de unas monedas fue un paso en falso.

Los hombres también sufren depresión, Jasper era el típico chico que sufría en silencio. Había observado a su madre ser violada y asesinada por su padre antes suicidarse, paso por varias casas de acogidas hasta que cumplió los dieciocho, fuera de una casa de acogida la calle su volvió su hogar, cada vez mas solitario y desconfiado hasta que en una de las tantas noches salvo a una dulce chica de ser atacada, y entonces algo de él revivió.

"La vida no sirve de nada" ese era uno de los pensamientos de Emmett, su madre apenas le hablaba después de abandonarlo con su padre, ella nunca lo logro querer después de todo el fue un obstáculo en sus sueños. Y ahora, su prometida o ex-prometida se acostó con su padre, humillándolo y rompiéndole el corazón en el proceso. Que ironía de la vida, cuando tienes mucho en realidad no tienes nada.

O solo tal vez, el dolor es solo un obstáculo más, lo mejor está por venir, justo como una vez lo dijo Frank Sinatra. Y aun hay muchos caminos que cruzar en algún lugar...

* * *

**Hey, ¿Cómo están? Pues déjenme les digo que tengo pensado que esta historia tenga 15 capítulos mas o menos, eso depende de cómo ustedes lo tomen. ¡Gracias por leer! Bueno:**

**1-****¿Qué tal les gusto? Tal vez hayan muchas historias así o se ve muy no se xD pero realmente esta idea la tengo desde hace dos años y creo que ha llegado el momento de compartirlo. Déjenme un comentario no sean tímidos al menos déjenme 10 Reviews xD**

**2-****¿Cómo les gustaría que escriba este fic? Como en narrador así como este prologo o por POV'S**

**Bueno estoy nerviosa, ojala si les guste y espero sus comentarios anden déjenme uno no sean tacaños que es mi paga. ( ojitos).Vale ya calmo. "Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un comentario? A que sí, yo se que quieres" **


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo**: EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

Capítulos: **15**

**Sumary:** Esme y Carlisle nunca pudieron tener hijos, encontrarse con aquellos adolescentes sin aparentes sueños les hace ver que los une el deseo de ser felices, ese mismo deseo que los lleva a chicago donde encontraran la felicidad, amor, apoyo y más que nada una nueva familia. Ooc. AU

Disclaimer:Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller_solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Estoy totalmente en contra del plagio. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile_NO_al plagio.

**Capitulo dos**

Las luces del salón de eventos brillaban de manera atroz sobre los invitados del congreso anual de "Médicos". Carlisle Cullen era uno de los mejores doctores que el hospital "Mercy" de chicago pudiera haber tenido algún día, de hecho estaba entre los tres doctores que podrían ocupar la dirección del hospital cuando el Dr. Kennedy decidiera jubilarse. Su esposa Esme Platt lo acompañaba como cada año, iba de su brazo y se divertían como jóvenes, aunque tampoco era como si estuvieran viejos.

Ese año el congreso se realizaba en Seattle, muchos kilómetros lejos de casa pero eso no les importaba para Esme era interesante conocer nuevas ciudades y más si estaba con su esposo. No siempre podían salir de vacaciones ya fuera por el trabajo en el hospital, o por el trabajo en la pastelería que Esme tenía en la ciudad.

−Bailemos−le pidió Carlisle a su esposa con su blanca sonrisa, mientras que sus ojos azules la miraban con suplica.

−Pero solo una pieza−accedió.

Algunos doctores miraban al matrimonio bailar y se le hacía de lo más gracioso ver como Carlisle intentaba seguirle el ritmo a su esposa quien reía por los intentos de su marido. Se veían y estaban felices.

Sin embargo no podían pasar desapercibidos los comentarios infundados por sus otros colegas que al fin de cuentas conocían la historia de esa pareja: "Pobres, que lastima que no pueden tener hijos" o "Con ese físico sus hijos serian guapos" y "lástima que no pueden tener hijos, que desperdicio". Exacto eran comentarios poco sensatos, lo bueno era que Esme y Carlisle ya estaban acostumbrados a ser platica entre la gente respecto a esos hijos que nunca podrían tener.

Por años lo habían intentado pero ninguno de los tratamientos dio resultados positivos, y ahora que Esme estaba al tope de su reloj biológico prefirieron ya no intentarlo, la adopción ha estado en su mente recientemente, a lo mejor al fin tendrían un bebe o un niño un tanto mayor como su hijo o hija, ¿Por qué no?

Esme bostezo, decidieron que lo mejor era retirarse al hotel y darse un buen baño antes de dormirse.

Una esquina antes de llegar al hotel algo les estorbo el paso, Carlisle se enfoco mas unos metros antes ¿Una persona?

−Carlisle... ¿Es...? –

Esme bajo rápidamente del mercedes negro y corrió hacia la persona que estaba tirada en medio de la carretera. Se llevo su mano en su boca debido a los sentimientos que la llenaron.

−Es... una chica−susurro Carlisle perplejo.

Así era frente de ellos, el frio pavimento había una chica herida e inmóvil.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En medio del olor medicinal y del producto de limpieza, Esme caminaba en el pasillo de aquí para ahí. Después de encontrarse con la joven chica y de salir del estado de shock rápidamente la llevaron al hospital más cercano, fue un verdadero delirio que los dejaran hacerse cargo de la chica por no ser sus familiares. Carlisle ocupo alguno de sus contactos y ahora era el responsable de aquella desconocida en esos momentos.

Por lo que Carlisle había observado la chica no estaba herida físicamente, eso sí estaba muy delgada tal vez estaba desnutrida y eso le había provocado un desmayo, lo que aun no sabía era que detrás de ese problema había algo mas...

_**Una hora antes**_

_Miedo, pánico y horror eran las emociones que sentía la frágil chica mientras se escondía detrás del grosor del armario del almacén donde se escondía. Sus respiraciones eran más pesadas y difíciles de procesar, se sentía cansada y exhausta de tanta huida. Aun cuando no quería, inevitablemente volvía a recordar las manos de aquel hombre pasando por sus piernas, eso le causaba asco y el llanto volvía._

_La puerta del almacén se abrió de una patada y la chica aguanto la respiración. No fue suficiente, el agresor la observo con los ojos llenos de peligro mientras recogía el cuerpo de la chica con deseo, apenas el hombre coloco su mano en la piel desnuda de la chica esta comenzó a jalonearse para alejarse del hombre. Entre tanto jaloneo ella logro zafarse del poder del hombre y comenzó de nuevo la huida._

_Corrió entre los pasillos del psiquiátrico, aquel lugar que había sido testigo de su sufrimiento, soledad, motivación y esperanza. Pero en ese momento poco le importo, lo único que quería era dejar de correr, que aquel hombre del servicio de limpieza la dejara de perseguir y tocar. Corrió hasta llegar al patio y se escondió entre los arbustos mientras su respiración volvía a fluir normalmente..._

_Años antes sus padres la habían llevado a ese lugar por sus extraños sueños que se volvían realidad, eso los asustaba, pero a ella le asustaba más que no era necesario que estuviera durmiendo para que pequeños flashes pasaran por su mente. Después de eso nunca volvió a saber de sus padres pero aguardaba hasta que le dijeron que estos habían fallecido y entonces comprendió que se había quedado sola._

_...Todo recobro vida cuando escucho el portón abriéndose y el camión recogedor de basura entrando, era en ese momento o nunca, apenas tomo la decisión y tuvo la oportunidad lo hizo, corrió hasta la entrada aun sintiéndose aterrada y perseguida, cuando estuvo afuera, en el exterior un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios. _

_Comprendió que estando en el exterior estaba mucho mas solitaria, no tenía amigos, conocidos, un lugar donde resguardarse del frio y las gotitas de lluvia fría caían sobre su cuerpo haciéndola tiritar de frio. Camino unas cuentas cuadras protegiéndose de la lluvia, estando descalza los pies le dolían, le dolían los brazos y partes donde ese hombre la había jaloneado y apretado. Pero ya estaba a salvo. La garganta se le seco antes de que pequeñas visiones le mostraran aquel sujeto rubio de ojos azules y a la señora que la miraba risueña y con cariño._

_Eso acabo con la pocas energías que le quedaban, ni siquiera se resistió al ver como la oscuridad la atrapaba._

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Tan pronto como el doctor salió le informo al señor y la señora Cullen el estado de la chica pelinegra, el diagnostico no era malo pero tampoco bueno ya que la chica estaba en principio de una anemia, tenia cardenales en los hombros, brazos y piernas. Lo más difícil fue enterarse de que la chica mostraba arañazos en las piernas y el diagnostico había indicado muestras de abuso sexual causa por la cual habían contactado a la policía.

Con esa nueva información la señora Esme entro en la habitación del hospital cuidadosamente, miro a la camilla y observo a la chica con infinita compasión mezclado con cariño, en toda su vida nunca se había topado con tal situación ¡Que monstruo era capaz de hacerle eso a una niña! ¡Por que eso era! Y de lo que también estaba segura era que aquella chica ya no estaría sola y desahuciada porque ella la protegería a partir de ese momento.

La chica comenzó a despertarse silenciosamente, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fueron los ojos cafés de una desconocida enseguida su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado y algo en su interior se puso a la defensiva. Esme se dio cuenta del miedo que irradiaban los ojos de la muchacha, la entendía.

−Hola, soy Esme, ¿Cómo te sientes? –le sonrió a la muchacha intentando crear confianza.

La pelinegra miro con miedo al rubio que la miraba con una suave sonrisa, él le daba miedo ¿Qué tal si quería abusar de ella también? Con una mirada intima Esme le pidió a Carlisle salir de la habitación. Confiaba que su mujer haría lo mejor, salió de la habitación para darles privacidad.

−El es mi marido−le explico suavemente al ver la mirada desconfiada que demostró−Es doctor, el médico nos informo que estas muy débil y tienes principio de anemia. Confía en mí, no te hare daño solo quiero ayudarte. Dime, ¿Tienes algún familiar? ¿Amigo? ¿Alguien que podamos avisar? –

La chica sintió un vacio al recordar que estaba sola, y esa mujer que le hacía compañía no le parecía mala pero la vida le había enseñado que no debía confiar de una persona desde el primer momento. Sin embargo… ¿Podía confiar en ella? algo le decía que si.

−Mis padres murieron−dijo expresando ese vacío y tristeza que aparecía cada vez que lo mencionaba.

−Lo siento−Esme bajo la mirada apenada y luego la subió con nostalgia –Se cómo se siente perder a tus padres, los míos también murieron. Sabes olvídalo no necesitas a nadie más yo y mi esposo te cuidaremos –prometió.

¿Cómo una desconocida se podía preocupar por ella? Si era así todo debería ser un sueño. La señora le había mencionado su nombre…Esme, era lindo y corto, su rostro solo desplegaba cariño y apoyo.

− ¿Cómo te llamas? –

La chica suspiro y volteo la cara para huir de la mirada de Esme, quería confiar, lo deseaba con todo su corazón y bueno decir su nombre no empeoraría las cosas. Miro un punto en blanco.

Recordó su visión, aquella dulce señora y el señor rubio, es esposo de la señora Esme. Tuvo una visión menor, se vio a ella confiando en ellos, con ropa limpia, un lugar calientito, y eso basto para que las barreras de desconfianza cayeran, no al cien por ciento pero si lo suficiente para decidir decirle su nombre.

−Alice−cerro los ojos por acto reflejo−Me llamo Alice−repitió.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Carlisle estaba sentando en el piso fuera de la habitación esperando a su esposa, apoyo sus manos en sus piernas y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Pobre chiquilla, al ver sus ojos llenos en pánico alarmados por su presencia le hizo notar que el daño ya estaba hecho.

−Doctor Cullen –lo llamo el doctor, a su lado estaba una señora alta de cabello pelirrojo y la piel tan blanca como la nieve−Esta es la señora es del servicio social y viene por la paciente a su cargo−le informo.

−Mi nombre es Gianna –se presento y miro la puerta de la habitación por unos segundos antes de girar la perrilla y entrar, Carlisle tuvo la curiosidad de mirar sobre los hombros de la mujer –Creo que es mejor que espere afuera señora, tengo que hablar con la señorita− la voz neutra pero seria de la señora declaro privacidad, a los pocos segundos vio a su esposa salir indignada y cerrar la puerta completamente irritada.

−Quería estar con Alice− riño infantilmente.

− ¿Alice? ¿Ese es su nombre? – Carlisle se maravillo con el nombre un poco extraño.

−Sí, y no tiene familiares−le respondió a su esposo –Es muy cerrada y callada−

−Ha pasado por mucho−

Abrazo a su esposa y dejo un beso en su mejilla.

−También es muy fuerte−agrego Esme.

Unos alaridos violentos comenzaron a provenir de la habitación, lo primero que hicieron fue separarse y abrir abruptamente la puerta. Gianna estaba a un lado de la habitación sorprendida mientras Alice no dejaba de gritar y llorar manteniendo una postura violenta pero llena de miedo, lo que estuviera pasando le daba miedo. El doctor entro y con ayuda de las enfermeras logra tranquilizar a la pelinegra.

Sacaron a todos de la habitación para que el psicólogo del hospital le hiciera una revisión rápida. Carlisle miro a su esposa muy preocupada, la entendía, su esposa era un alma siempre preocupada y dispuesta a ayudar al mundo. El también lo estaba, había algo en esa chica que le hacía querer acercársele... ¿Tal vez que tenia la edad de su hermana Athenodora cuando falleció por una enfermedad alimenticia? No estaba seguro y tampoco quería buscar un motivo.

−Ella estará bien, ya lo veras –

Estuvieron un por una larga hora esperando noticias de Alice hasta que al fin el psicólogo salió del cuarto y les pidió a ellos y a Gianna que lo acompañaran a su oficina.

− ¿Todo bien doctor? –pregunto Carlisle colocando sus manos en los hombros de su esposa.

−Se altero por qué no quiere ir a la casa hogar u un psiquiátrico−se volteo hacia Gianna−No es saludable que la metamos en un lugar que teme, y es más ignorante que ese lugar sea donde fue atacada tan...deplorablemente−

− ¿Atacada? –pregunto la licenciada con semblante serio.

−El conserje fue quien intento abusar de ella –le explico, los Cullen ya sabían de la violación pero aun así no pudieron evitar que su corazón se les encogiera ante tal abuso−Hablamos con los oficiales y el director del hospital y no permitirán que la paciente sea sometida de esa manera−

−Bueno es una pena pero mi trabajo es... –

− ¿Acaso no está prestando atención? ¡Quiere ignorar el problema! – Esme interrumpió indignada a la licenciada. Carlisle tomo de la mano a su esposa tratando de tranquilizarla, él solo se limito a fruncir el seño con coraje.

−No es eso−se defendió−levantaremos una denuncia contra el abusador pero aun así tenemos que llevarnos a esa jovencita, a menos que alguien quiera hacerse cargo de ella o un familiar aparezca. Lo cual dudo, sus padres fallecieron. Ahora si me disculpa –se volteo hacia el doctor− ¿Cuándo me la puedo llevar? –

Hubo un silencio mortal por al menos diez segundos.

−No me está entendiendo licenciada. No es saludable que regrese a una casa hogar, no por el momento. En su cerebro sería muy dañino, por los recuerdos−Explico de una manera más fácil para que Gianna comprendiera pero ni así la hicieron cambiar de opinión, se mantuvo muy persistente y pidió hablar con el director del hospital...en privado. No le agradaban _esos_ Cullen.

Estando fuera de todo el asunto –por Gianna− Carlisle y Esme fueron a la cafetería del blanco lugar.

− ¿Quién crees que ganara? –pregunto Esme sumida en su imaginación. Veía a Gianna como una bruja egoísta.

−Esperemos que el hospital, por salud mental y emocional es mejor que una paciente no frecuente un lugar que pueda causarle un trauma – Le tendió un café a su esposa, tenia ansiedad de no saber qué pasaba entre el director, el psicólogo, el detective y la licenciada en la habitación –Alice... esa chica tiene algo− empezó−Me da ganas de ayudarla−

Esme miro con cariño a su esposo−A mi me causa lo mismo. Si quisiéramos podríamos ayudarla−

− ¿Pero cómo? – una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de su mujer.

−No quiero asustarte cariño pero he estado pensando en las palabras de esa mujer− puso la sonrisa mas encantadora del mundo−Alice no regresara a la casa de acogida a menos que alguien se haga cargo de ella−

−Pero no tiene familiares…−

− ¡Ahí esta! – Exclamo exaltando a Carlisle, el aun no entendía lo que al parecer su esposa trataba de explicarle− Adoptémosla− sugirió más animada. El vaso de café que tenía el rubio en manos termino en la mesa, suerte que ya se lo había acabado casi todo. Cuando salió de su estupor hablo:

− ¿Qué? –Meneo la cabeza –Cariño. Adoptar no es cualquier cosa, ni siquiera una decisión que se tome a la ligera−

−Carlisle, no estoy jugando, ¡Ni siquiera se me acaba de ocurrir!− replicó, como no hubo respuesta de su marido decidió continuar−Ya se, ¿Por qué no lo consultamos primero con Alice?, piensa como doctor, ¿Estarías contento de que la chica tenga un trauma más fuerte? –

−Estás jugando sucio Esme−

−Llámalo como quieras. Simplemente quiero ayudarla− se levanto del lugar dispuesta a ir a la habitación de la chica.

− ¡Esme, cariño! –replicó Carlisle mientras se levantaba y la alcanzaba, se paro frente a ella−Sabes la ilusión que me haría ser padre−Esme asintió, un calor se coló en su corazón y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Ella también lo deseaba−Si queremos intentarlo...Lo haremos, sé que no será fácil pero podemos intentarlo−

Esme salto a los brazos de su marido con emoción.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La licenciada se mostro insatisfecha al salir de la oficina, y se puso aun mas insatisfecha cuando escucho la propuesta de los Cullen, _¿Quiénes eran?, ¿Por qué querían ayudar a una pobre huérfana?_, al menos era lo que pensaba. Aun así tenía que ver por la chica, una adopción llevaba mucho tiempo y tramites. De momento les cedió una custodia temporal mientras hacia los documentos legales. O más bien esperaba que los Cullen se arrepintieran.

Alice escuchaba distante todo lo que charlaba aquella licenciada con Esme y su marido, de vez en cuando los miraba y se preguntaba: ¿Por qué aparecían en algunos de sus visiones?

No era necesario preguntar qué era lo que ocurría, lo sabía de antemano. Los señores Cullen creían que la habían tratado de violar en una casa hogar y no tenía ganas de corregirlos y confesarles que la verdad era que todo eso había ocurrido en un psiquiátrico. Tenía miedo. ¿Qué tal si se asustaban de su "don" como sus padres? ¡Se quedaría sola, otra vez!

Esme se acerco lentamente a su lado y le regalo una sonrisa que le hubiera gustado regresar.

−Dinos Alice, ¿Te gustaría quedarte con nosotros? ¿Vivir con nosotros?

Miro al señor rubio, según recordaba su nombre era extraño, pero el parecía no ser un peligro. Carlisle, él le agradaba, tal vez no le tenía confianza pero le agradaba que no la viera como un trozo de pan o una basura.

−Creo que eso estaría... bien –hizo un esfuerzo para sonar segura.

«Claro que si» agrego en su interior.

Al fin estaba segura, ni siquiera necesitaba de una visión para saber que todo iría bien. Estaba a salvo.

Llego la mañana, y dio paso a la tarde. Cuando despertó de su sueño reparador se topo con los ojos azules de su nuevo mm...bueno aun no tenía idea de quien seria. ¿Su padre? , prefería el término "tutor" no estaba preparada para decirle a si, ¡Apenas lo conocía! Esme no estaba, estar sola con un hombre le incomodaba. Se sentía idiota de temerle a quien le estaba tendiendo una mano.

Carlisle avanzo lentamente a la camilla guardando suficiente espacio de distancia, no quería presionarla ni asustarla, pero se alegraba de que no se pusiera en guardia eso era algo, mucho en realidad.

−Hola Alice aun no habíamos tenido el gusto de conocernos. Soy Carlisle Cullen− le tendió su mano, temía que la chica no lo tomara por lo tanto se sorprendió al sentir un débil apretón. Sonrió.

−Lo sé−Dijo la chica sintiéndose avergonzada.

−Me imagino que tendrás muchas preguntas, si quieres puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa. El psicólogo cree que es buena charlar para crear confianza−

Lo miro durante un segundo, no necesitaba preguntar pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad, ¿Cuánto hacia que no hablaba con nadie?

−Entonces... Es doctor−

−A si es, neurólogo para ser exactos, soy de los que se especializan en fracturas del cráneo−intento informarle a la chica de una manera fácil.

Alice sabía que era un neurólogo, sus padres la habían llevado con uno, pensaban que sufría esquizofrenia.

− ¿Por qué quieren ayudarme? –

−No lo se, pero hay muchas cosas que no tienen respuestas−Oh claro, eso lo sabía bien –Esme y yo nunca hemos podido tener hijos, y bueno... ¿Crees en el destino? Tal vez te encontramos para que te ayudáramos−

− ¿Quieren que sea como su hija?

−Por supuesto. Pero empezaremos por lo primordial… ¿Qué te parece?

− ¿Qué es lo primordial? –Pregunto ella con curiosidad.

−Ser amigos.

Si podía con eso.

−Usted y su esposa me agradan. Son los primeros en años que me quieren ayudar, pero no tienen que adoptarme−

−Aun así queremos hacerlo oficial. Nosotros intentaremos darte cariño y apoyo, y bueno habrá muchos cambios para todos− aguardo un momento−Veras... Nosotros vivimos en Seattle, así que tendrás que mudarte con nosotros y acostumbrarte a otro lugar, trataremos que los cambios no sean tan grandes−

Ella no tenía problemas con irse de Forks. Ella deseaba irse, olvidarse de todo lo que le había pasado, tal vez no empezar de nuevo pero si mejorar sus recuerdos.

−Ahora, ¿Tu me contaras algún día de tu vida? –ella frunció el seño –como amigos−le recordó Carlisle.

−Estoy segura de que si. Pero no ahora.

−Cuando quieras... entonces−Carlisle se acerco eliminando toda la distancia que restaba− ¡Bienvenida a la familia! –

Y qué lindo sonaba eso...Familia.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¿Cuándo había trascurrido? ¿Un mes? ¿Tal vez…dos?

En realidad habían pasado cinco meses, que en ese momento parecían solo cinco semanas, los logros de Alice habían sido muchos.

Seattle era un lugar lindo, no tan distinto a Forks pero si mejor. Seguía asistiendo a terapias, era necesario y casi obligatorio para seguir adelante. Había entrado en una escuela para adultos que esperaba terminar y que los Cullen se sintieran orgullosos de ella, no sabía se estudiaría la Universidad pero ya el tiempo lo diría.

Esme y Carlisle era sus padres oficialmente, no los llamaba así pero en su corazón y mente ya lo sentía de esa manera. Solo no estaba preparada para decirlo en voz alta. Le gustaba pertenecer a la familia, había decidido mantener su apellido: Brandon. Porque aunque lo odiara era una parte de ella, de quien era. Nunca hubiera pensando que se podía ser feliz, pero estaba segura de que era como se sentía.

Más aun así…

Por algún motivo no se sentía completa, y había unos nudos terribles en su garganta que no la dejaban conciliar el sueño. ¿Sería la culpabilidad de mentirles a los Cullen? ¿De no decirles después de tantos meses sobre sus visiones? ¿Qué seria…?

* * *

**Toc, toc ¿Hay alguien ahi?**

**Muchos dirán ¡Al fin! o ¡Que irresponsable! Lo se, eso me digo yo siempre.**

**Pero**** les tengo una buena noticia (creo). Bueno ahora que -Smile- llego a su fin me dedicare a esta historia, los días de actualización serán así:**

**Los Miércoles o cuando reciba 10 reviews por capitulo. **

**No es que los este obligando a dejarme un comentario ni nada pero creo que muchos leen pero no comentan y eso puede ser un poco frustrante. De todas manera los miércoles actualizare y si veo que a esta historia le va bien actualizare 2 veces por semana (¡Yupiii)**

**Cualquier duda, aclaración y comentario : un review (anda yo que quieres dejarme uno, no seas tímida o timido)**

**Bien. Pues les deseo un buen día. Se les quiere.**

**LM.**


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo**: EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

**Sumary:** Esme y Carlisle nunca pudieron tener hijos, encontrarse con aquellos adolescentes sin aparentes sueños les hace ver que los une el deseo de ser felices, ese mismo deseo que los lleva a chicago donde encontraran la felicidad, amor, apoyo y más que nada una nueva familia. Ooc. AU

Disclaimer:Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller_solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile**_NO_**al plagio.

**Capitulo tres. **

Era de noche, prácticamente todo el mundo dormía. En esa casa espaciosa, moderna llena de muebles y obras de arte costosas Isabella Swan se había quedado congelada en el pasillo. Había bajado a la cocina por agua y por casualidad escucho sonidos viniendo de la habitación de su padre.

−No lo sé Carmen, mandar a Bella en una universidad tan lejos no me parece bien. Ella está acostumbrada a vivir aquí−

−Pero Charlie, la universidad en Francia es muy buena, Seattle no es un lugar para que ella siendo tan inteligente se supere− La voz se Carmen se volvió más dulce−Tu sabes que yo solo lo mejor para ella−

«Si, claro» pensó Bella con sarcasmo alejándose de la habitación de su padre. Escuchar las conversaciones ajenas no era bueno pero en vista de que se trataba de ella no le pareció precisamente malo.

Para ella era obvio. Carmen intentaba deshacerse de ella a toda costa. No es que la odiara pero, bueno si la odiaba un poquito y no era por celos ni nada parecido más bien era porque aquella mujer se decía "mejor amiga" de su madre Renne pero cuando apenas falleció empezó a coquetearle a su padre y tiempo después se estaban casando convirtiéndose en su madrastra.

Carmen era dulce y la escuchaba pero apenas consiguió el apellido Swan mostro su verdadera cara. Y desde eso no hace más que dejar de lado a Bella u ocasionar problemas entre padre e hija. Y a esto hay que sumar que el paquete no solo era Carmen (No le estaba diciendo gorda) a la familia se le sumo también Tanya, la hija de Carmen. Tanya era hermosa no lo ponía negar de hecho incluso tenia mas elegancia, y chicos por montones. Desgraciadamente no podía decirse lo mismo de su inteligencia que era caduca por no decir nula. Oh, Tanya era el tesoro de la familia.

Isabella siempre tratando de no enfadar a su padre no decía nada pero ya no soportaba a su nueva esposa o hijastra ambas eran unas brujas pero para Charlie eran unos ángeles que "Renne le había mandado para no estar solo". Y es que al menos con él si lo eran.

Tanya adoraba usar ropas refinadas, joyería cara, bolsas de diseñador, mientras ella era feliz con unos converse y uno cuantas blusas no precisamente costosas. ¿Pero alguien se daba cuenta de eso? Su padre apenas la miraba si en la misma habitación se encontraban sus "ángeles" ¿Y ella que era? No le guardaba rencor a su padre pero tampoco podía amarlo sabiendo y observando como con el tiempo la había dejado en segundo plano. Como le gustaría que su madre aun viviese al menos no estaría sola.

Tal vez irse a la universidad de Francia era una buena idea. Ahí no estaría Carmen. Ni Tanya.

Esa noche la castaña no pudo dormir, solo pedía que su padre no la mandara a Francia, que no la alejara de él.

Al otro día mientras desayunaban en "familia" la situación empeoro.

− ¿Bella qué opinas de la Universidad de Maine? –

La chica dejo caer el tenedor en el plato. Le dio una rápida mirada a Carmen que sonreía triunfante.

−Que...está muy lejos.

−Pues si pero he escuchado que tienen una facultad de Derecho y ciencias económicas−El bigote de Charlie se frunció.

Y de nuevo con el mismo tema. Charlie no lograba entender que lo que quería estudiar no era derecho ni economía.

−Papá−replicó−Yo no quiero estudiar esa carrera−

−Isabella, ¿De qué te va a servir estudiar Letras o Literatura?, es una simple pérdida de tiempo−Bella frunció el ceño−Deberías de imitar a Tanya−La susodicha sonrió presumidamente.

« ¿Imitar? ¿Quería que fuera una vil y mentirosa víbora? » Pensó con sarcasmo. Tanya ni siquiera iba a clases, ella se escondía detrás de las escaleras o salones para besuquearse con los chicos, y si pasaba las materias era porque le pagaba o amenazaba a algún buen estudiante.

−Ella estudiara Derecho−agrego su padre.

La sangre ardió debajo de la piel de Bella. ¿Cuándo dejaría de compararla?

−Lo siento papá pero no estudiare algo que no quiero−alejo el plato de frutas, de pronto ya no tenía apetito.

−Me decepcionas Isabella, te creía un Swan−

Eso fue un golpe. Uno doloroso.

«Tu también me decepcionas. Te creía menos manipulado» dijo ella en su mente.

Se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su recamara. Sentía las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos pero no lloraría, ella también tenía orgullo. Tal vez, si no era como un Swan al menos debería ser fiel a sus sueños... ¿Irse de la casa sería demasiado infantil y estúpido?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Alice observo su reflejo en el espejo, ya no le hacía tanto daño mirarse. La idea de verse horrible ya se habían desvanecido. Su ropa era bonita, Esme le decía que tenía un buen gusto y era buena con eso del diseño y la moda. Su piel se veía más llena de vida, los últimos análisis arrojaron que la anemia había disminuido. Sus zapatos también eran lindos... y llamativos. Inclusive se veía más madura.

Cuando bajo Carlisle ya la estaba esperando para llevarla a la escuela abierta. Ella sentía calientito el Mercedes negro de Carlisle, era cómodo y muy cálido, había aprendido a que podía confiar en Carlisle. De vez en cuando se ponía platicar con él sobre su trabajo que era muy interesante y siempre le sorprendía.

−Me llamas cuando las clases terminen−Le pidió el rubio.

−No es necesario Carlisle, puedo regresarme en autobús−

−De ninguna manera señorita−le sonrió cariñosamente.

−Adiós.

En clase se encontró con otra chica de su misma edad: 16 años. Su nombre era Charlotte, era muy solitaria y la razón era que tenía la fama de consumir drogas. Alice no creía que vestir siempre de negro usar collares o pulseras con púas la hiciera criminal. Se acerco a ella y la saludo. La chica la miro con desdén.

−Oye, realmente yo no vendo drogas así que ¿Por qué no desapareces de mi vista? –resoplo molesta.

Alice comprendió, ella se imaginaba que la hablaba para comprarle.

−Yo tampoco, no consumo−Le informo − ¿Quién lo insinuó? –

Charlotte levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos negros de Alice, le sonrió tímidamente.

−Fue el tipo de ahí−hizo un ademan con la cabeza señalando a un chico alto, con tatuajes, casi rapado... ¿Cómo de un estilo punk? O muy roquero.

−Oh, Tyler−susurro.

−Sí, definitivamente un estúpido. Mi nombre es Charlotte−

−Alice−

Estuvieron platicando por un rato hasta que la profesora llego.

Al fin tenía una amiga, o al menos alguien de su edad para platicar. Las cosas parecían mejorar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¡Absurdo! ¡Estúpido!

Ella no podía irse de su casa, eso sería muy infantil. Lo que tenía que hacer era ir con su padre y confesarle como se sentía.

Para su suerte su padre y Carmen fueron de compras.

Bella se concentro en su libro de filosofía, su padre y Carmen llegaban de compras tan metidos en una plática que no se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba en el borde de las escaleras. Al parecer ya se le había hecho costumbre escuchar sus conversaciones, lo cual eran por simple coincidencia. Trato de concentrarse en sus libros e ignorarlos lo cual fallo cuando escucho su nombre.

−Pensaba que Bella era la mi hija y me ayudaría con este contrato pero por lo visto no quiere saber nada acerca del negocio familiar−Escucho decir, el negocio familiar consistía en un pequeño buffet del que no tenía ganas de dirigir.

−No te vayas a enojar pero tu hija es un poco rara−

Claro y Tanya era tan...normal.

−Es especial−su padre la defendió, sonrió a medias−Pero no es quien necesito, ¿Crees que Tanya quiera ayudarme? −.

− ¡Claro! ¡Estará tan encantada!, sabes que te quiere como su padre.

−Y yo a ella. Qué bueno, porque sinceramente no puedo confiar en Bella.

La castaña tomo su libro y corrió a su habitación. Se tiró en la cama y comenzó a llorar.

« ¿Cómo te va a querer? » suspiro «Tú no eres linda, ni hermosa. No eres Tanya» eso era lo que Carmen le había dicho una vez y en ese momento fueron un recuerdo detonante. ¿Estúpido? Si pero necesitaba irse de esa casa, ya no soportaba ser la sombra de Tanya, quería encontrar su verdadero yo. Ya tenía 18 años podía irse de su casa, tenía dinero, un auto, podía ser ella y no recibir las sobras que Tanya y su padre le dejaban al final del día.

Corrió a su armario saco una maleta y comenzó a meter lo necesario, incluso tomo una fotografía de ella y su padre, aquella que se habían tomado un mes después de la muerte de Renne. Cuando se sintió lista bajo cuidadosamente las escaleras y busco a su padre en la cocina.

−Papá ¿Podemos hablar?

Este miro a su esposa como pidiéndole permiso, Bella rodó los ojos. Charlie asintió levemente.

−En privado−agrego la castaña, no necesitaba testigos ni nadie cerca para lo que haría.

−Vayamos a mi despacho.

La chica siguió a su padre al final del corredor en la planta baja. El despacho de Charlie Swan desprendía poder, a sus 50 años era uno de los abogados mejor pagados y con más poder que cualquier otro.

− ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre, hija?

Bella no se dejo sorprender por esa palabra.

−Me voy de la casa.

Hubo un silencio que se transformo en molestia y enojo.

− ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué demonios...? –Charlie masajeo su sien− ¿Estás loca? ¿Acaso no estás contenta con tu vida? –

Y Charlie Swan siguió gritando, incluso maldiciendo.

−No me quejo, pero no soporto que me dejes de lado por tu nueva familia. ¿Mi vida? , no sé quien soy en realidad, desde chica has planeado mi vida parte por parte, no es que te lo recrimine pero...no puedo ser quien tu quieres que sea−suspiro y recordó la frase de Carmen−No soy Tanya−

Charlie resoplo.

− ¿De eso se trata todo? ¿De un berrinche…por celos contra tu hermana?

Bella no quería estallar, pero ¿Celos? ¡No eran celos! Ni envidia, y perdón ¿Su hermana?, no tenía nada contra las hermanastras pero Tanya era una desconocida que no merecía ese término.

−No es un berrinche. Papá no puedo…me has hecho de lado y no puedo. Lo siento−

−Bien, vete. Pero espero que cuando regreses no hayas echado a perder tu vida.

Se sintió aun mas rota y con los pies aun temblando asintió y antes de salir del despacho se volvió hacia su padre.

−Yo espero que cuando regrese, seas de nuevo mi padre y no el muñeco de Carmen−

Y después salió dejando a un Charlie furioso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En la visión de Alice pudo divisar un chevy rojo, una castaña tímida su nombre era curioso y halagado: Bella. ¿Cómo pintaría ella en su vida? ¿Cuándo llegaría? Alejo de lado sus pensamientos y se adentro a la cocina. Olía delicioso.

−Buenos días.

−Buenos días Cariño, ¿dormiste bien?

Alice se limito a asentir, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a conciliar el sueño hasta muy tarde. Era un hábito, una costumbre. Carlisle se acerco a darle un beso a su esposa y uno en la coronilla de Alice, la chica se sentía encoger ante la muestra de cariño, era cálido sentirse querida.

−Charlotte y yo iremos al cine y cenaremos en su casa.

Ambos señores miraron asombrados a la chica. Era la primera vez fuera de la semana que decidía pasar la tarde fuera de casa.

−Eso es...bueno−Carlisle miro a su esposa.

− ¿Estás segura? – Su madre adoptiva quiso asegurarse.

−Sí. No se preocupen, Charlotte es una gran chica.

− ¿Te parece bien que te pase a buscar?

−Te lo agradecería mucho−Le regalo una sonrisa agradecida a Carlisle.

Esme miraba por ratos a su pequeña Alice. Sentía que estaban a punto de ocurrir buenos cambios y no evitaba preguntarse si la familia estaba preparada para eso, más que nada Alice que de un día para otro tenia familia y más seguridad. Movió la cabeza hacia su esposo y le pregunto sobre su trabajo, y el resto del desayuno fue dirigida por este.

Tal como Alice lo dijo su amiga Charlotte la paso a buscar para dirigirse al cine. Peter el novio de Charlotte se les unió en la cena, la casa de Charlotte era pequeña consistía de una cama, mesa, televisor una grabadora, cajones, y algunos equipos y utensilios de cocina. Por lo que esta le contó a la pelinegra sus padres la metieron en el alcoholismo y drogadicción pero en el orfanato donde escapo la ayudaron a rehabilitarse.

Consiguió trabajo en una cafetería y esa pequeña casa amueblada, el barrio no era el mejor pero al menos tenia techo, comida y una vida por delante. Peter estaba mejor establecido y era un gran apoyo para la superación personal de su novia, ambos usaban normalmente negro, Charlotte incluso el maquillaje de ese color a menos que estuvieran en su empleo.

Charlotte y Alice tenían por decirlo así una conexión por ambas haber estado en un lugar donde fueron privadas de su libertad, haber escapado de ahí y en ese momento el querría fortalecerse más. Con esa salida todos se conocieron mejor, esperaban volver a juntarse pronto.

Carlisle no buscaba la dirección de la casa por lo tanto Alice decidió que se encontraría con él en la avenida principal del lugar, Charlotte y Peter la querían acompañar pero sutilmente se negó, entonces se despidieron y se desearon buenas noches.

Había un poco de frio pero no como para preocuparse. Las calles estaban levemente iluminadas pero no faltaba un poste sin luz o un tramo en oscuras, eso daba un poco de miedo, aun así ella continuo caminando total no faltaba mucho, para su mala suerte tenía que atravesar un callejón, camino hacia el estaba a punto de salir en la avenida cuando una pequeña banda apareció de la nada sorprendiéndola y sintiendo cierto temor.

Se paro por un breve momento y con seguridad continuo dando unos pasos, pasos que uno de los hombres paro.

−Hola hermosa... ¿A dónde tan solita?

Su voz en cerca de su oreja le provoco escalofríos, trato de ignorarlo y dio un paso más antes de ser tomada del brazo.

¿Cómo no lo había visto venir?

El temor de revivir lo que le paso en el psiquiátrico regreso, intento zafarse del agarre del hombre.

−Suéltame.

− ¡La princesa puede hablar!

«Claro que puedo hablar idiota, ¡Por qué no tuve una visión sobre esto!»

Deseaba que Carlisle apareciera, pero no corría con tanta suerte en ese callejón. Tal vez debería aceptarlo, estaba acabada. Completamente acabada...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El viejo auto empezó a sonar escandalosamente, la gasolina se había acabado y la última gasolinera la había pasado hace unos 2 kilómetros. Todo a su alrededor se estaba oscureciendo, su viejo celular se descargaba cada tres horas por lo tanto en ese momento era inservible. Ojala ella se hubiera aprovechado de su padre como Tanya y tendría el último modelo de móvil.

Recordó las últimas palabras de su padre, le dolieron hasta el alma, acaso ¿Tan poco confiaba en ella?

Nunca había hecho para merecerlo, cumplía con sus obligaciones en casa, era muy estudiosa, era parte la comunidad estudiantil, las amigas de su madre la catalogaban de creativa y educada, para su madre siempre fue su princesa.

Y no pudo evitar ponerse sentimental al recordarla, tan viva y audaz, tan enérgica, y aun así el cáncer no dudo en alcanzarla, aun se sentía un poco resentida con el destino por quitársela. Suaves lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas al recordarla en la vieja cama de hospital pálida y débil, al menos ahora donde fuera que estuviera estaba segura de que volvió a la vida, de que había recuperado su esencia.

Como ella quería hacerlo, ya que no se preocuparía por ganar a su padre su objetivo sería encontrarse a sí misma, tenía que dejar esa escuela privada llena de niñas inmaduras, tenía que vivir como una chica verdadera y escalar escalón por escalón para lograr sus sueños. Sabía que no sería fácil pero estaba motivada y esta es la que permite comenzar pero es el hábito que nos impulsa a seguir.

Miro al cielo, no habían estrellas y para su mala suerte la calle estaba desierta, fría y húmeda, se abrazo a si misma esperando que un auto apareciera, nunca había pensado pedir un "aventón" eso le asustaba un poco, solo rezaba para que no fuera un maniático quien decidiera ayudarla.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El no tenia porque ayudarla, si lo hacia lo fastidiarían a él por ser tan... ¿Sensible? O lo que ellos pensaran. Pero no era aceptable que se hiciera el ciego, cinco hombres borrachos la estaban rodeando y ella parecía tan frágil, y pequeña, mas a un así se merecía un premio por hacerse parecer segura, de todas maneras ¿Qué hacia ella en un callejón tan sucio?

El chico se adentro en el callejón sorprendiendo por completo a los cinco hombres que anteriormente intentaban incomodar a la chica, parecía un juguete fácil con el cual jugar. Había una pequeña regla de la calle, nadie se metía con otro del mismo barrio a menos que el otro lo hubiera retado antes. De no ser así todos tenían que protegerse a sí mismos y a sus familias.

−Hey James−

El aludido se volteo hacia el recién llegado. Jasper había crecido en los últimos años en la calle conocía las reglas y los hábitos de aquella banda, para su suerte contaba con su respeto que se había ganado en la pelea que James empezó un día sin importancia, quería humillar a Jasper y creía la pelea ganada. Sin embargo James podía ser alto y con músculos marcados pero Jasper era delgado y alto lo que lo hacía más ágil en sus movimientos al final esto lo dejo como el ganador y a James como el segundo lugar.

−Mira lo que nos encontramos−dijo James sonriendo perversamente.

Jasper no se acerco demasiado para evitar sentir el olor nauseabundo del alcohol, para este, James y su grupito eran unos buenos para nada, y borrachos una vil amenaza. Jasper tenía un pasado que nadie sabía, ese mismo era el que si veía a una mujer en problemas algo de él se encendía y rápidamente la ayudaba.

− ¿Encontrado? –Replico burlón, miro a la chica que se veía indecisa seguramente buscando una manera de huir. –Y dime, ¿Dónde la encontraste?, para encontrar algo primero tienes que buscarlo−.

James empuño las manos indignado y miro mal al rubio.

−Ella solita se metió en la cueva del lobo−escucho a alguien murmurar.

−Debo pedirte que no te metas con la chica− todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

− ¿Y quién eres tú para ordenarme lo que tengo que hacer? –replico James con los dientes apretados.

Jasper se limito a caminar hasta la chica tranquilamente y colocar sus manos en sus hombros como si tuvieran toda la confianza del mundo, Alice no salía de su asombro, inesperadamente sintió que esa acción no era peligrosa, podía decirse que incluso podía leerle la mente al chico.

−James, uno protege lo que es suyo, ¿No crees? –se alzo de hombro, le gustaba jugar con James, a veces era tan estúpido−Ella es una chica que acabo de conocer, es mi mejor amiga, ¿No pensabas hacerle nada? ¿O sí? –añadió este inteligentemente.

James enarco las cejas.

−No tenía idea−ladeo la cabeza.−Pero viejo, es tu culpa por no presentarnos a tus...amistades−dijo con recelo sin dejar de mirar a la chica cínicamente. Alice no miraba nada mas ahí del piso, Jasper por su parte solo miraba a James pensando en insultos que lo calificaran.

−No sabía que tenía que rendirte cuentas de mis amistades−respondió hábilmente. –Pero ya que lo sabes espero que no te metas con ella, y tenemos que irnos−dijo todo sin ver a la chica.

James dio la vuelta con una sonrisa tensa y se despidió de Jasper, con una seña todos los demás hombres lo siguieron no sin antes mandarle una mirada al rubio. Jasper alejo las manos de los hombros de la adolescente y al fin la miro.

Alice pudo respirar más tranquila y miro a quien la había salvado de lo que fuera que esos hambres le querían hacer.

−Gracias− la voz de Alice fue un suspiro.

Por algún motivo su héroe se mantenía serio, se sentía bien de salvar a una damisela en apuros.

−No fue nada−se rasco la sien. –Pero no es seguro que una muchachita ande sola por rumbos oscuros−.

Alice asintió avergonzada. Ya no sabía que mas hacer por lo que se dio la vuelta para seguir por su camino para encontrarse con Carlisle, Jasper no sabía que hacia siguiendo a la chica como si fuera un guardaespaldas hasta la avenida principal pero aun así lo hizo. Y Alice podía sentirlo, cuando diviso el auto de Carlisle se volteo hacia el chico.

−No tenias que haberlo hecho, pero igual gracias−murmuro agradecida con el chico de ojos azules.

El por su parte se alzo de hombros restándole importancia.

Apenas dio un paso hacia el coche se volvió hacia el chico para decirle que si había algo que pudiera hacer por él se lo dijera pero este ya estaba a mas de dos metros de ella caminando hacia el sentido contrario. De alguna manera Alice se sentía mejor de saber que tal vez no sería la última vez que lo vería.

− ¿Todo bien? –Le pregunto Carlisle al entrar al auto.

−Sí, la película fue...interesante−

Añadió lo último para desviar cualquier tema que Carlisle quisiera empezar, recostó la cabeza en la ventanilla para mirar el exterior, en casi todo el camino no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en el chico que la había ayudado.

Levanto la vista cuando miro el chevy tan familiar de reojo, por el retrovisor vio a la castaña de su visión abrazándose a sí misma, quería gritar y saltar de alegría al reconocerla, al pasar cerca esta hizo una señal de ayuda que Carlisle ignoro.

− ¿Carlisle no crees que debemos ayudarla? –

Carlisle sabía a lo que se refería.

−No puedes andar recogiendo extraños de la calle, pueden ser delincuentes−Alice frunció el ceño sarcástica. –Lo tuyo fue diferente−añadió rápidamente.

−Vamos papá, algo me lo dice ella solo quiere ayuda−

Carlisle quedo alucinado al escuchar la palabra que había deseado escuchar desde tiempo pasado, Alice se intento esconder en el asiento no tenía intención de decir esa palabra pero le salió simplemente como si fuera lo más natural.

−Bien la ayudaremos−dijo Carlisle, apretando el volante y dando la vuelta de regreso.

* * *

**Editado. 05/07/13**

**Hola, yo de nuevo reportandome. ¿Como les pareció el capitulo? 'Bueno' o 'malo' ¿Merezco un review?**

**Ya están apareciendo mas personajes, y aun faltan mas...Espero que les guste como estoy llevando la trama, en fin gracias por los review pasados, no se si he respondido todos.**

***Una aclaración la edad de Alice sera de 16 :D**

Bueno entonces nos leemos hasta el próximo miércoles o dentro de 10 reviews...

**Y pásenle la historia a sus amigos, cualquier duda o aclaración ya sabes. Los quiero. Chao. **


	4. Chapter 4

Titulo**: EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

**Sumary:** Esme y Carlisle nunca pudieron tener hijos, encontrarse con aquellos adolescentes sin aparentes sueños les hace ver que los une el deseo de ser felices, ese mismo deseo que los lleva a chicago donde encontraran la felicidad, amor, apoyo y más que nada una nueva familia. Ooc. AU

Disclaimer:Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _**Lorena Miller**_solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile_NO_al plagio.

* * *

***Edad de Alice (16) Edward (20) Bella (18)**

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro.**

Bella soltó un suspiro cuando el Mercedes negro se detuvo frente a ella, aguardo hasta que el cristal bajara y se acerco un tanto desconfiada, era el tercer automóvil que pasaba por el camino en una hora pero el primero en pararse, o más bien retornar, se acerco lo suficiente para que la escucharan pero para huir y algo malo presentía.

−Buenas noches. Mi auto se averió o algo así, ¿Podrían llevarme al hotel más cercano? –rezo para que el señor rubio aceptara, por un instante se encontró con los ojos negros de una chica que podía pasar por duende, ella sonrió y Bella atino a sonreírle de regreso.

Carlisle aun alucinado por aquella palabra, bajo del auto y ayudo a la castaña a subir en la cajuela las dos maletas que traía consigo. Se presento como Isabella Dwyer, en ese momento no quería que nadie supiera que era la hija del poderoso abogado Swan. Así como él no quería saber nada de su hija ella no quería que algo la catalogara como eso. Por supuesto se sentía cobarde por haber huido de su propia casa, pero ella necesitaba formarse una vida como su padre había hecho.

En el camino se entero de que el señor se llamaba Carlisle y la muchacha era Alice, su hija. La chica trato de hacer plática con Bella, pero ella estaba más preocupada por lo que daba vueltas en su cabeza que termino ignorando la otra mitad que Alice le platicaba. Al fin llegar al hotel con diseño contemporáneo, Carlisle y su hija acompañaron a la castaña hasta la recepción.

Alice nunca había pisado un hotel por lo que miraba embobada los diseños en las paredes, las pinturas rupestres, los colores de la decoración e incluso las texturas que se cruzaban a su paso, el aroma a canela del lugar, el ambiente romántico y tranquilo que las luces le daban al lugar. Absolutamente todo.

Después de unos minutos, Bella se volvió hacia Carlisle y Alice.

−Al parecer no hay habitaciones disponibles, ya que la mitad del hotel esta en mantenimiento−anuncio apunto de arrepentirse y volver a su casa. –Supongo que lo mejor será que se vayan yo tomare un taxi que me lleve a otro lugar. Gracias por su ayuda−agradeció con una sonrisa amable.

−Bueno, ¿Pero tienes idea de dónde ir?

Bella negó conscientemente.

−No por ahora, debe de haber una habitación disponible en todo Seattle.

O al menos eso esperaba. Carlisle miro a la castaña que intentaba sonar segura y con esperanza, Alice no parecía estar segura de si dejarla por su cuenta era lo mejor y así se lo hizo saber a su padre, Carlisle empezó a creer que estaba perdiendo su cabeza cuando tomo las maletas de la castaña y las llevo hasta la cajuela, Alice tomo a una incrédula Bella del brazo y la arrastro hasta el auto como si diera unos brinquitos de alegría.

−Dormirás en nuestra casa− le comunico Alice. –Y antes de que hables, no te preocupes que si quieres solo dormirás por hoy, no es seguro que no sepas donde ir de noche−.

−Pues...Gracias− «Creo» añadió en su cabeza, le sonrió a Carlisle.

Carlisle también sonrió, Bella incluso se parecía en Esme parecía adorable y tímida, confiaba en la intuición que tenia y que le decía que Isabella no representaba un peligro para su familia.

Esme se maravillo al observar a Bella en el umbral de su casa, le recordaba tanto a sí misma en su adolescencia solo que a diferencia de Bella su cabello era un tono más claro, antes siguiera de pedirle explicaciones a su marido o a su hija le pregunto a la invitada si había cenado, al principio Bella aturdida por la pregunta se quedo callada pero unos momentos después respondió que sí.

La sala era y toda la casa era bonita, moderna y tranquila. La casa Swan estaba ambientada en tonos chocolate y esa casa en tonos claros, modernos y algunos oscuros. En solo la sala se sintió como en el cielo, Alice se había sentido así la primera vez que piso aquella casa. Esme se sentó a un lado de su marido y le sonrió, le sonrió de la manera en que Charlie le sonreía a su madre, cerró los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por no entristecerse.

−Bella no tiene donde dormir esta noche. El hotel estaba lleno y creo que no es buena idea de que deambule sola en la noche.

−Por supuesto que no es buena idea. Esta ciudad no siempre es segura−concordó con Alice. –Fue una buena idea traerla en la casa−felicitó a su marido.

−Bella, puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees de todas maneras tenemos muchas habitaciones disponibles−le comento Carlisle. Nadie podía dudar de eso, la casa era enorme como para una familia enorme.

−No quiero aprovecharme de su ayuda− la castaño sonrió.

−Ni hablar. Además creo que Alice se sentiría menos sola con tu compañía−Carlisle estuvo de acuerdo con su mujer.

− ¿Cuántos años tienes Bella?, no me gustaría que un policía viniera a detenernos por tener a una menor de edad−Carlisle intentó bromear.

−No será un problema, tengo 18−respondio con una sonrisa, se empezaba a sentir más cómoda.

− ¡Tienes que dormir en la habitación continua a la mía!, es de color lila y morado te encantara−Alice le comento alegremente a la chica.

−Cualquier habitación estaría bien−murmuro tímidamente, hacía tiempo que no conocía a nadie tan alegre como aquella chica, es más hacia demasiado que no tenía una plática con las personas con las que convivía. Tanya la odiaba, Carmen la ignoraba y Charlie siempre estaba ocupado. Solo conversaba con Sue, y eso cuando no había ningún familiar cerca porque: "Las sirvientes y los señores de la casan no debían de convivir".

−Bueno, Alice enséñale a Bella el cuarto que dices−le pidió Esme, Alice obedientemente se llevo a la chica escaleras arriba en un estado muy emocionado. Esme y Carlisle sonrieron burlonamente, era como una niña a quien le acababas de regalar una muñeca nueva. –Vas por Alice y regresa con otra chica, muy eficiente Doctor Cullen−Esme estaba alegre.

−Así de eficiente soy−Este sonrió de lado. –Sin embargo siento que oculta algo−murmuro.

−Como todos−sonrió compresiva. –Por algo está igual de sola que Alice lo estaba, por algo la trajiste, y a lo mejor por ese algo ella guarda un secreto. Es cuestión de tiempo Cariño, las personas siempre guardan secretos. Incluso a veces pienso que Alice tiene uno−murmuro Esme mirando hacia la dirección en que ambas muchachas se habían ido.

−Tienes razón−la miro con amor. –Me iré a duchar−

−Oh, subiré con las chicas−Se despidió de su marido con un beso.

Después de hacer unas cosas mas Esme entro en la habitación donde Bella platicaba casi animadamente con Alice.

−Hola, ¿Todo bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

−No, han hecho mucho por mí, gracias.

−Tonterías, uno nunca puede hacer mucho−le resto importancia y entro en la habitación que olía a limpia, como la mayoría de los cuartos que estaban disponibles, todos amueblados pero sin inquilinos, seguía sin comprender que le llevo a comprar una casa así de grande.

−Así son ellos, tendrás que acostumbrarte. Son demasiados buenos para ser reales−Comento Alice sacándole una sonrisa a Esme. –Mejor te dejamos descansar debes de estar cansada−susurro ahogando un bostezo.

Y Esme también tenía otra costumbre: le dio un beso en la frente a Alice y uno a Bella, la primera se había acostumbrado pero la segunda había olvidado lo bonito que era una muestra de cariño. Para Esme era algo normal, pero esa vez fue una bienvenida.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En el otro extremo de Seattle Edward Cullen no podía dejar de dar vueltas sobre la comodidad de su cama, cada vez que sentía los parpados pasados se sobresaltaba y despertaba, era incomodo. No sabía muy bien que ocurría con su cuerpo, pero definitivamente dormir no era algo que quisiera. Bajo al salón de su casa y se entretuvo escribiendo un nana nueva, la inspiración era poca pero la melodía era hermosa y fluía ligeramente por el aire llenando el lugar de tranquilidad y armonía.

Armonía que termino cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía público.

−Edward, ¿Por qué demonios no me dejas dormir?

Lo reprendió su tío. Edward bajo la tapa del piano y miro avergonzado a su tío. Aro Masen no era precisamente un hombre compresivo, odiaba que su tonto sobrino no lo dejara dormir después de un día agotador, se moría de ganas por que el heredero Masen o sea Edward desapareciera por fin de su vida, al menos de su vista.

−Lo siento no volverá a pasar.

−Lo siento, lo siento. Eso dijiste ayer−gruño Aro entre dientes.

−Es solo que... –

−Solo olvídalo, déjame dormir que mañana será un gran día− interrumpió a su sobrino.

Este para no enojar a su tío se limito a salir del salón y dirigirse a su habitación, odiaba no poder tocar el piano. El amaba tocar las delicadas notas pero tampoco quería enojar a Aro, no sabía hasta donde podía llegar su notoria molestia hacia él y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Lo único que sabía era que no quería perderlo, solo lo tenía a él.

Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía 12 años, había sido horrible, el aun recuerda el funeral al día anterior, todos estaban ahí mirándolo con pena por haber quedado huérfano. Había escuchado lo que ocurría cuando eso pasaba, estaba completamente seguro de que lo mandarían a una casa hogar. Pero raramente antes de leerse el testamento apareció su tío Aro, quien al principio se negó a hacerse cargo de él pero en la tarde después de leerse el testamento cambio de opinión.

Desde eso por 8 años Aro Masen ha sido su tutor, incluso el manejaba toda la empresa automotriz que su padre construyo con mucho esfuerzo, eso era bueno porque Edward no tenía ni idea de cómo llevar al éxito una empresa mundialmente conocida. Sabía que llegaría el día en que tuviera que hacerse cargo de esa empresa, pero por el momento no estaba listo. Su tío era injusto con él pero no estar solo lo recompensaba.

Después de un rato al fin logro conciliar el sueño, sueño que acabo al salir el sol, al parecer esa mañana desayunarían con un hombre que haría un acuerdo de negocios con Aro. Era extraño que su tío lo llevara a una cita de trabajo, el desayuno era en un restaurante muy costoso y privilegiado de Seattle. Tal vez el fuera un ignorante pero no venia que era lo diferente entre algo costoso y algo adquirible, la comida era igual, incluso el lugar era más simple y aun así era "costoso".

−Bueno Edward, este señor quiere hacer negocios. Es muy importante que no hables. Solo escucharas, ¿Entendido? −.

−Sí, pero, ¿Y si tengo dudas?

−No los tendrás−Aro sonrió malvadamente y tomo la carta del restaurante para ordenar.

El señor llegó, nunca lo había visto en su vida. Y cuando se presento sintió un presentimiento. Y no entendió que negocios podían haber entre la empresa de su padre con un buffet de abogados, haciéndole caso a su tío no pregunto, y se sentó a escuchar.

Fue fácil hacerlo, Aro llevaba la conversación con el señor discutiendo unos puntos de su contrato, Aro leía los papeles de una carpeta con mucha fijación, y Edward se perdía mirando el lugar hasta que su tío le llamo la atención. Aron sonrió como si se preocupara por él y entonces temió como nunca lo había hecho antes.

− ¿Sabes qué es esto?

− ¿Un contrato? –se aventuro.

−Lo es. Es un contrato y tú tienes un papel muy importante en este−El chico no comprendía a que se refería, el señor por su parte estaba perdido como para prestarle atención.

− ¿Yo? ¿Cómo? –Aro nunca lo había querido en el negocio. No era secreto ni para los socios.

−Para llevar el contrato a cabo tendrás que casarte con la hija del señor−murmuro bajo solo para que Edward lo escuchara.

−Yo no puedo hacer eso... –titubeo el chico confundido y aturdido. –Ni siquiera conozco a su hija −.

−Eso no importa, y no te lo estoy preguntando te lo estoy comentando−y sin que pudiera hacer nada, Aro firmo el documento cerrando el contrato y sellando la vida de su sobrino. Fácil y rápido, ya no lo tendría como su mascota, ahora solo quedaba quedarse con la empresa de su hermano.

Un paso a la vez... ¿Pero para que si podía correr? Aro sonrió lentamente.

Cuando la reunió termino, Aro saco del brazo violentamente a Edward con toda la sutileza que pudo demostrar del restaurante, el chico parecía estar en shock y el no tenía tiempo para sus estupideces.

Edward entro en su habitación. Se sentía y veía como un zombi, si las noches anteriores no había podido dormir esa noche tampoco lo haría. Su tío se fue a la empresa y lo dejo completamente aturdido, sabia de lo que su tío era capaz pero ¿casarlo por un contrato? ¡E hizo el contrato sin pensar en lo que él quería!

Se acostó en la cama, no podía pensar con claridad. Su madre lo había llenado de ideas acerca del matrimonio antes de morir, le había aconsejado acerca de cómo debía hacerse para que funcionara y un matrimonio sin amor solo por dinero no era una de ellas. Su madre le había dicho que cuando conociera una chica que llenara sus pensamientos días y noches, que lo hiciera reír y viceversa, que le diera consejos, entonces habría encontrado a la mujer que lo haría feliz por siempre.

Su madre no hubiera permito eso, su padre tampoco, ¿El lo permitiría?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al día siguiente por la mañana Alice corrió al cuarto siguiente de la suya, toco suavemente y cuando Bella abrió la puerta se topo con Alice dando saltitos.

− ¿Te levante?

Bella negó suavemente regalándole una especie de sonrisa.

−La verdad es que no pude dormir.

− ¿No te sientes cómoda? ¿La colcha es muy dura? –Alice quiso saber.

−No, es muy cómoda, me enamore de toda la habitación−respondió divertida.

−Entonces… ¿Preocupación?-divago.

−Supongo−acepto de mala gana.

−Bueno, ven. Hoy es domingo y Carlisle no va a trabajar por lo tanto se despierta hasta tarde con Esme, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos nuestro desayuno? –le propuso, la castaña se volvió dentro de la habitación para cambiarse y se encontró con la pelinegra en la cocina. Admiro por un momento cada rincón y se termino colocando frente Alice.

− ¿Sabes cocinar? –Bella asintió.

− ¿Qué quieres desayunar? –

−Realmente no tengo idea. No soy buena cocinando nada que no sea huevo, ¿Alguna idea? –Bella sonrió suavemente, usualmente en casa no cocinaba pero gracias a Sue podría sobrevivir, y Sue le decía que era muy buena cocinera. Después de pensar por un minuto un menú para desayunar asintió y ambas chicas pusieron manos a la obra.

Cuando Esme y Carlisle bajaron antes del medio día se sorprendieron al ver un pequeño banquete que parecía sencillo y tenía un aroma delicioso que tan solo de olerlo se les hacia agua la boca. Esme entro en su cocina estaba impecable como si no hubiera pasado nada. Bella le estaba enseñando a Alice a cocinar omelette como si fuera una experta.

−Buenos días−saludo Esme sonriendo mientras miraba a las chicas con curiosidad.

−Buenos días, no se preocupe señora dejare la cocina limpia−murmuro Bella un poco apenada.

−No hay problema, bueno si...dime Esme, ¿Acaso ustedes cocinaron todo lo que está en el comedor? –

−Realmente la magia lo hizo Bella−explico Alice poniéndole relleno a su omelette.

−Huele delicioso.

−Y sabe delicioso. Buenos días chicas−Carlisle hizo acto de presencia. Bella se sonrojo, nunca había recibido elogios.

Al terminar se sentaron a desayunar todos, mientras comían Alice comenzó un pequeño cuestionario que la castaña respondió sin problemas hasta que Esme le cuestiono sobre sus padres, por supuesto bajo la mirada a su plato incomoda. Pero respondió.

−Mi madre murió.

Fue una sorpresa para todos en la mesa.

−Lo siento.

Se disculpo la mujer totalmente arrepentida.

−Fue hace tiempo−la castaña intento restarle importancia.

−La mía también− comento Alice, tres pares de ojos se fueron hacia ella, Bella estaba confundida. –Esme y Carlisle no son mis padres biológicos, pero los quiero así−

Esme sonrió y sintió sus ojos cristalizarse, su marido tomo su mano suavemente alucinado como la noche anterior.

−En realidad mi padre está vivo, pero se caso de nuevo y se olvido de mi. Decidí alejarme un tiempo de él –les confeso Bella, fue como liberar una tensión, fue muy saludable para ella confesarse.

−Ningún padre se olvida de su hija−le dijo Carlisle suavemente.

Isabella suspiro−Pero el mío sí.

− ¿Crees que puedas arreglártelas si un familiar? Es decir, ¿Rompiste la relación con tu padre para siempre?

−Carlisle...

−No está bien. Estoy segura que podre, no quiero ser lo que mi padre quiera que sea, quiero descubrir quién soy. Y no, no rompí mi relación con el, espero que nos arreglemos más temprano que tarde y que él me acepte como soy−respondió Bella.

−Estoy segura que podrás demostrarle que eres una buena hija−Carlisle le dijo atónito por sus palabras de la chica, y sonrió. Claro que lo lograría.

−En realidad...primero tengo que demostrármelo a mí−dijo esta medio sonriendo.

Sintió un abrazo y se dio cuenta de que Alice la abrazaba, le regreso el abrazo.

−Créeme, estoy segura que lo lograras−le dijo.

Bella estuvo días buscando un pequeño lugar donde vivir pero o eran muy grandes o eran muy costosos, tenía dinero pero tampoco lo iba a malgastar. Una tarde salió al supermercado por unas cosas que Esme le encargo ya que a ambas les gustaba cocinar decidieron pasarse recetas, esa tarde se topo con Sue, la reacción fue de sorpresa y luego alegría seguida de tranquilidad.

Sue se había pasado tiempo mortificándose por no saber de ella, pero al verla supo que su niña era muy fuerte. Hicieron las compras mientras charlaban y de ahí salió el tema de que Bella estaba buscando un lugar donde vivir y Sue sabia de una. Se iba a inscribir en una escuela pública que quedaba cerca de la casa de los Cullen, y su nuevo hogar. Cuando se los comunico a los Cullen todos de algún modo se entristecieron pues habían convivido por casi dos semanas y habían creado una buena relación.

Aun así Esme le hizo prometer que todos los días pasase a cenar en casa, Carlisle apoyo a su mujer prometiendo que luego él la llevaría a casa, después vio la ilusión en la cara de Alice que no se pudo negar haciendo a la más pequeña feliz.

La casa era pequeña, no era ni grande como la de su padre ni moderna como el de los Cullen pero era de ella. Sue, Esme y Alice la ayudaron a remodelar la casa para crear algo que la identificara, tal como ella quería. Gracias a Sue sabia que su padre acababa de hacer una buena inversión pero que no preguntaba por ella. Carmen y Tanya habían salido de viaje y la casa estaba muy silenciosa y fría desde que ella se fue. Pero al menos su papá era feliz.

Un día durante la cena salió el tema de que Alice quería asistir a una escuela como Bella. Una publica y no para adultos.

− ¿Estás segura? –Le pregunto su padre preocupado.

−Sí, creo que estoy lista. Me tomara tiempo adaptarme pero podre hacerlo.

− ¿Bella crees que sea buena idea?

La chica dejo de comer para mirar a los Cullen confundida.

−Yo no debería de opinar, eso es de familia.

−De alguna manera eres como mi prima lejana, así que ¡Apóyame Bells! –chillo Alice.

Bella sonrió un tanto afligida por la sorpresa de pertenecer a una familia, sobre todo que le pidieran su opinión. Y más segura respondió:

−Me parece una buena idea, ya saben para que Alice tenga amigos de su edad.

− ¡Ven! –Alice dio saltitos de alegría y jalando a Bella hasta abrazarla.

−Lo pensaremos−acepto Carlisle al fin sonriendo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**.

"Necesito que vengas a la empresa. Hay algo que tienes que ver" –le dijo Aro por teléfono.

"Bien" –le respondió el cobrizo cerrando el teléfono y tomando las llaves de su auto.

"Y ¿Edward? Ven en el Aston Martin" Su auto era un volvo plateado, le gustaba manejarlo, era como ser libre, el Aston era de su tío y nunca lo sacaba. Ni le dejaba tocarlo. Aun así tomo las llaves y se subió al auto como su tío le había pedido.

En la torre de la empresa automotriz Aro Masen tomo el teléfono con línea privada, cuando escucho que descolgaron el teléfono dio la señal.

_"Viene para la empresa"_ −la voz grave del otro lado gruño.

_"Espero que la paga sea buena" _

_"Y yo que no dejes pistas"_–y corto la comunicación.

Aro se levanto con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos y miro la con orgullo la placa de metal que presumía con letras cursivas la palabra: "Presidente" al parecer ya no tendría porque despedirse de él, observo desde el ventanal de cristal la ciudad de Seattle, nunca antes se había sentido conforme.

Por otro lado lo único que Edward Masen sintió fue un escalofrió, el miedo fluir por sus poros, y de ahí se dejo caer en la oscuridad que lo dominó en segundos…

* * *

**No se si se abran dado cuenta xD (Lo dudo) pero como que las cosas fueron rápidas en este capitulo, espero empezar con la verdadera trama pronto, ¡Gracias por lo comentarios anteriores! **

**¿Podremos llegar a los 30 Reviews?**

¿Se han pasado por I Needed You to You? : Bella es maestra de primaria, Edward se siente inútil desde que tuvo un accidente que lo dejo en silla de ruedas, ella no conocía a Edward hasta caer básicamente encima de el. Ahora parece que sus caminos se han cruzado y ella esta decidida a conocerlo y demostrarle que es mas de lo que él mismo cree, aunque se enamore en el proceso...

**Nos leemos, les deseo un gran resto de la semana :) **_L.M._


	5. Chapter 5

Titulo**: EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _**Lorena Miller**_solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
**.Dile ****_NO _****al plagio.**

* * *

**Capitulo cinco.**

Sentía que iba a morir, sumido en la inconsciencia no sentía dolor lo cual podría ser bueno o no, ¿Cuándo estas a punto de morir ves tu vida pasar por tus ojos?, inconscientemente el se estaba aferrando a la vida ingenuo a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Los paramédicos trataban de impedir que siguiera perdiendo sangre, le revisaban la presión arterial y sus reflejos, el ruido de la ambulancia llego a la entrada del hospital, la presión para los internos y doctores comenzó...Accidentes de tránsito ocurrían diario, el procedimiento era el mismo.

El médico que atendió la emergencia se acerco a Carlisle para que le explicara los resultados de la tomografía, se le realizaron mas exámenes para poder completar un diagnostico. El chico había sido golpeado de lado, propagándole un golpe con la ventana del conductor.

Po suerte no había sangrado, había sufrido un traumatismo craneal cerrado. Tenía hematomas cicatrizándose de la manera normal en el rostro y parte de los brazos y la lesión en el cuello no era seria. Después de un último examen físico, los doctores dejaron al paciente descansar. No debía tardar en despertar.

Los familiares del chico no aparecían, los peritos se habían llevado el auto y las pertenencias que encontraron, ellos se estaban haciendo cargo de buscar información personal del chico. Para las tres de la tarde nadie se había presentado pidiendo información del chico. Incluso dos horas después la policía no había logrado conseguir información, no llevaba cartera y los papeles del auto estaban a nombre de una persona fantasma. Por lo tanto la policía seguiría investigando.

El efecto de la anestesia fue menor, el cobrizo despertó topándose con un dolor de cabeza haciéndolo soltar un quejido de dolor, una de las enfermeras le obligo a recostarse y no levantarse. Llamo al médico que antes de entrar a la habitación se detuvo.

− ¿Siguen sin saber de algún familiar?

−No, nadie se ha presentado.

−Llame al Doctor Cullen−le mando a la enfermera y entro en la habitación. Los ojos del cobrizo se dirigieron a él. Se veía aturdido y desesperado. –Hola, soy el doctor Kennedy, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –le pregunto sacando su linterna y observando los reflejos en sus ojos, y continuo hasta terminar la revisión física. El cobrizo no dijo nada en ese tiempo. –Bien, tus reflejos están perfectos, ¿Tienes alguna molestia, dolor o una pregunta? −.

−Me duele la cabeza –dijo llevándose una mano a su nuca y formando una mueca.

−Es lo normal, tuviste un golpe muy fuerte.

− ¿Un golpe?, ¿Me caí?

El doctor lo miro seriamente − ¿No recuerdas como llegaste aquí? –el negó − ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

−Edward−murmuro.

− ¿Tu apellido?

Estaba por responder cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo sabía, ¿Cómo no recordar su propio apellido? ¿Debería asustarse? Porque ya lo estaba.

−No lo sé, no lo recuerdo –respondió frustrado.

−Muy bien, relájate, ¿Recuerdas a un familiar tuyo?

−No, sí, ¡No lo sé! Sé que tengo un tío pero no lo recuerdo−grito con impaciencia.

−Relájate Edward, recuéstate−le pidió.

Carlisle entro justo a tiempo, para ver la desesperación del muchacho recostado, el doctor Kennedy le explico la situación. La enfermera le realizo una prueba de sangre, tenía un buen nivel de vitamina B12, también lo sometió a una angiografía cerebral y un examen cognitivo que lo dejo mas exhausto y desesperado. Los resultados: no tumores, ni una hemorragia intracerebral.

En el segundo le pregunto sus datos, su orientación en el tiempo, algunos acontecimientos y unos ejercicios muy fáciles. Recordaba su nombre, pero no apellido. Cuantos años tenía pero no donde vivía. No recordaba mucho de su niñez, pero su capacidad de juicio era sorprendente.

En vista de que no consumía drogas, alcohol y el efecto de los medicamentos habían pasado le detectaron pérdida de memoria o amnesia, no recordaba hechos recientes ni pasados, y tenía muchas lagunas. Esto ocasionado por el golpe, y el traumatismo, aparentemente temporal.

…

Carlisle llego a cenar, el turno no había sido cansado pero ayudar a su colega el Dr. Kennedy había sido un poco exhausto. Pero ayudar lo valía. Ya en la mesa lo esperaba su esposa e hija, se le hizo completamente extraño no ver a Isabella, el nuevo miembro de su familia.

−Buenas noches.

− ¡Buenas noches amor! –le saludo efusivamente su esposa.

− ¿Y Bella? –pregunto dejando su portafolio a un lado de las escaleras, se desajusto su corbata y saludo a su hija.

−Ella está un poco presionada con los proyectos, como apenas empezó el curso a finales del semestre solo tiene una semana para entregarlos, los maestros no pudieron darle más tiempo−le explico Alice, haciendo una mueca con compasión para su nueva mejor amiga.

− ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo? –Pregunto Esme, colocando un plato de comida frente su marido.−Te vez cansado −.

Alice sintió un especie de _deja vú_. Y guardo silencio esperando...

Su padre empezó a contarle su día en el hospital, hasta que llegaron en el punto del tema, el chico con amnesia, Alice sabia el nombre de ese chico, fue extraño era la primera vez que sintió una visión como un deja vu, solo para asegurarse Alice interrumpió a su padre.

− ¿Cómo...se llama ese chico?

Para Carlisle fue una pregunta normal, lo imagino como curiosidad.

−Edward, no tenia documentos en el auto, así que no sabes su apellido.

−Pobre chico, debe de ser difícil su situación, no recordar nada –murmuro Esme.

Alice dejo de prestarles atención, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. Si sabía de ese chico era por algo, ¿Pero porque?

Después de cenar y lavar su plato corrió a su habitación, ahí se recostó en su cama pensando y pesando. Primero Carlisle, luego Bella y en ese momento al tal Edward, definitivamente el chico tendría un papel importante en su vida para saber de él.

Al otro día después de salir de la escuela abierta tomo un autobús y se dirigió al hospital, le pidió información a la enfermera con respecto al chico, y se dirigió a su habitación. Tomo una bocada de aire antes de entrar, ¿Podría sentirse aun mas una intrusa?

Todos los pensamientos se fueron al entrar y enfocar la vista en el cobrizo, se sintió desmayarse cuando vio que estaba despierto, observándole curioso y confuso, todo a la vez, incluso con algo de esperanza.

− ¿Te conozco? –pregunto esperanzado creyendo que podría ser alguien cercano a él.

Alice apenas lo recordaba a él y el porqué estaba ahí.

−De alguna manera... –murmuro Alice, pero aunque así lo quisiera seguían siendo unos desconocidos.

Solo se habían visto una vez, y en realidad solo fue ella. Cuando ella tenía alrededor de siete años, en el parque pasando una tarde con su familia, y el no la había visto, Alice fue testigo cuando poso su vista en él y sus padres de como los segundos morirían. Al ver esa visión grito como una niña asustadiza al ver aquella tragedia, se hubiera acercado a advertírselo pero estaba segura de que no le crearían, además estaba muy asustada como para hablar.

Si tan solo se hubiera acercado...tal vez lo hubiera impedido.

− ¿De alguna manera? –repuso incrédulo.

−Bueno...nos conocimos cuando éramos niños.

− ¿Somos amigos? ¿Estudiamos juntos?

−No, solo...nos conocimos, pero lo recuerdo perfectamente –añadió lo ultimo con sentimiento.

− ¿Y me ayudaras? No recuerdo nada...el doctor dice que tengo amnesia.

−Me gustaría, pero no sé nada de ti. Lo siento –se disculpo. –Yo solo pasaba por aquí y te reconocí−.

− ¿Me reconociste?

Alice observo la puerta y se volvió ante el chico.

−Creo que...fue mala idea venir –se disculpo.

Antes de llegar a la puerta la voz del chico la detuvo.

−No te vayas. No quiero estar solo.

Alice reconoció ese miedo a la soledad, lentamente se giro para mirar a los ojos del muchacho, ya no habían rastros de ese niño de unos once o doce años, tal vez ella hubiera salvado a su padres, pero él hubiera no existe. Entonces se prometió salvar a su hijo, no dejar solo a Edward. Pues el futuro estaba escrito entre ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un trueno resonó por todo Seattle, y la luz de un débil relámpago ilumino la recamara de Rosalie Hale, la noche era igual de lluviosa y oscura cuando su madre tuvo que salir por una emergencia en su trabajo, y después de eso no regreso. Simplemente necesitaba un pretexto para abandonar a su padre y a su hija. Rosalie le guardaba rencor o más bien rencores.

Primero porque solo tenía seis años cuando su madre la abandono para irse con otro.

Y segundo por dejarla en manos del demonio en persona, su padre o mejor dicho el hombre que dio sus espermatozoides, porque de padre no tenía nada. Pero de pervertido y maldito sí. Un maldito violador.

Aparte era un alcohólico y apostador, un enfermo.

Esa misma noche, Rosalie estaba llorando de dolor pues para pagar una deuda pendiente su padre la vendió a un hombre, ella debió verlo venir, no era normal que el cerdo de su 'padre' le diera algo de beber con tanta amabilidad, poco después se sintió mareada. No es necesario contar lo que sucedió durante todo el momento que estuvo inconsciente…

¡Era su padre! ¿No se supone que un padre te protege o al menos es su misión?

Para ese hombre su única misión era saciar su deseo de vicio, y no le importaba que su hija tuviera que pagar por ellos y sobre todo con su cuerpo. El hombre creía que de alguna manera tenía que sacarle provecho al cuerpo de Rosalie, pues a sus ojos era más que perfecta, con su piel suave y las curvas donde debían de estar, odiaba a su hija desde que su esposa lo dejo sin previo aviso. Creía hacerla sufrir como su madre lo hizo con él, Rosalie era la copia exacta de su madre y la venganza que debía ser para la madre era proyectada en Rosalie.

Pero no por mucho tiempo, el dinero se le estaba acabando al señor hale, recientemente despedido por acciones irresponsables y presentación en estados desfavorables. Si no encontraba empleo pronto no tendría como comprar más bebidas, debía encontrar una manera rápida, sin alcohol el no podía olvidar sus penas. Necesitaba dinero pero ya.

Y si era necesario lo conseguiría vendiendo a Rosalie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

James y su séquito eran unos verdaderos idiotas, ¿Cómo se les pudo ocurrir pelear con la banda del sur?

Jasper solo miraba a cada uno de los integrantes y se sentía envuelto por unas ganas de burlarse pero también de preocupación al verlos sangrando, ¡Pero solo a ellos se les ocurre pelear a muerte! Gracias a dios la policía no apareció, y la pelea no se prolongo más.

− ¡Joder esta cosa duele! –se quejaba James mientras se apretaba su abdomen donde levemente tenía una herida causada por una puñalada, nada profundo pero podría infectarse.

−Es que eres un verdadero idiota, tienes que ir al hospital –Le siguieron quejas, Jasper no sabía ni porque le hacía compañía al tipo que ni era su amigo, ni sentía lastima por él y sus decisiones−Y deja de llorar como nena, que ese dolor es solo por tu inmadurez−.

James siseo y grito miles de maldiciones, creía tener ventaja en esa pelea y de recuerdo tenía una herida que dolía y ardía como un infierno.

−No iré, los malditos médicos no sirven para nada.

−Eso dijiste la última vez que te dislocaron el hombro de un golpe, pero cuando te dio esa gripe te hicieron bien los _malditos_ médicos−Jasper se burlo−Deja de ser idiota y vamos−.

−Harán preguntas.

−Inventas algo, si eres tan inteligente para hacer enfadar a una banda completa, confió en que tengas una buena mentira.

A rastras Jasper llevo a su estúpido vecino u lo que fuera al hospital, era en esos momentos cuando Jasper agradecía no haber entrado a esa banda y sobre todo tener un lugar caritativo en sus alma aun para tipos como James.

Llegaron al hospital con un James apoyado en el, mientras hacía muecas de dolor, le causaba risa pero también compasión. Las enfermeras se movieron rápidamente hasta ellos con preocupación.

Se alejo un poco de las enfermeras para que hicieran su trabajo, entonces fue allí cuando sus ojos miel se encontraron con los negros de aquella chica del callejón.

Alice miraba tan enfundada al chico, su salvador. Y luego se enfoco en el chico que se apoyaba en el, se veía herido, hubiera querido saludarlo y agradecerle pero antes debía ir a saludar a su nuevo amigo.

−Oh, ¿Esa es tu amiga? –le pregunto James a Jasper, mirando a la chica, su burla acabo tan pronto como se quejo con dolor. Jasper no pudo evitar reírse.

La enfermera se llevo a James, y Jasper busco a la chica con la mirada pero ella ya no estaba...

* * *

**¿Hola hay alguien por ahí? ¿Hola?**

**jksjlkjlksjkls, ¡Volví! se que ni me extrañaron pero lamento no haber actualiza por tres semanas, no tenia inspiración en este capitulo, ya van poco a poco apareciendo. Quiero que ya aparezca la mayoría para ya empezar con la historia, no haré los capítulos muy largos para actualizar mas rápido hm,...si y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos significan mucho. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy :D**

**Y espero me dejen un RR, con un "me gusto", "Nos leemos" o "Lindo historia" me conformo, pero me gustaría que dejaran aunque sea un comentario. Es frustrante que lean muchos pero que pocos comenten, bueno ya. Nos leemos, buen fin de semana. :)**

**LM.**


	6. Chapter 6

Titulo**: EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

Disclaimer:Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _**Lorena Miller**_solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile_NO_al plagio.

* * *

**Capitulo seis.**

Alice pasó suavemente al consultorio de su padre y lo saludo tímidamente alzando la mano y murmurando un suave "Hey".

− ¿Alice? Pero que sorpresa−aunque Carlisle no estaba para nada sorprendido de verla, sabía que había estado yendo los últimos dos días y no precisamente para saludarlo a él. –Toma asiento cariño− le sonrió. − ¿Todo bien? −.

−Bueno yo quería hablarte de... –dudo un poco, ¿Cómo reaccionaría su padre sobre lo que pensaba su loca cabeza? ¿Y si mejor no le decía nada?

− ¿De Edward? –se aventuro a musitar Carlisle, luego coloco una sonrisa burlona casi presumida. − ¿Enserio creíste que nadie me diría?, ¿Sabías que la enfermera me dijo de la _amiga_ de mi paciente? −.

Alice estaba tan sorprendida y miro a Carlisle con resignación. Apenada.

−Supuso que nadie se daba cuenta de eso−se alzo de hombros.

Carlisle se puso serio y negó.

−Lo que me preocupa y extraña es que seas la amiga de un chico que conociste hace… ¿Dos días?, el cual probablemente no habías visto antes, y lo peor, que tiene amnesia, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo? –Hablo lentamente, sin enojo pero serio. –Te lo he dicho siempre, no puedes confiar en todos, sobre todos cuando recién lo conoces−.

Técnicamente, Alice conocía a Edward desde hace años. Pero la relación apenas se estaba dando, Alice comprendía que Carlisle estaba preocupado, por lo tanto no se enojo ni se sintió rencor o algo parecido, solo respiro profundamente.

−Carlisle, yo no confió en todas las personas, solo en aquellas en las que intuyo que no hay nada negativo−se defendió.

−Bueno si... pero...

−No confiabas en Bella, pero dime en todo este tiempo ¿Nos ha puesto en peligro, o nos ha hecho daño? –continuo interrumpiendo a su padre, mirándolo a los ojos, defendiendo su confianza y seguridad.

Carlisle no tenía algún argumento negativo de la castaña, y tampoco conocía lo suficiente a Edward como para clasificarlo de cualquier modo.

−No− y negó, acercó su silla a su escritorio y coloco sus codos y juntos sus manos. –Si estás aquí es para algo importante, ¿O me equivoco? −.

−Solo es una idea, nada serio. Escuche que Edward no podrá quedarse en el hospital más tiempo, y como no hay familiares estará en una casa de la policía hasta buscar familiares...entonces...

−Entonces se te ocurrió que podríamos hacernos cargo de él.

−Así como hicieron conmigo −añadió con tono agradecida.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Carlisle miraba con infinita adoración a Alice por ser tan noble con los demás. Adora a su hija, incluso empezaba a tomarle cariño a Bella pero meter las manos al fuego por un chico desconocido... ¿Valía la pena? Carlisle decidió estudiar medicina para ayudar a las personas, pero no de ese modo, no actuando como su tutor.

−Cariño, lo tendré que pensar y comentárselo a tu madre.

Alice asintió un poco mas reconfortada, porque no había sido una respuesta negativa sino que la moneda estaba en el aire.

−Confió en ti, y que tomaras la mejor decisión, sé que no lo he dicho desde que me adoptaron...pero realmente te aprecio y te quiero− en lo ultimo su voz se quebró, nunca creyó que después de tanto dolor podría sentirlo pero lo hacía, quería a Carlisle y a Esme. –Y solo por si acaso...no lo digo para que digas que si− añadió.

Sonrió débilmente antes de levantarse de su lugar y darle un abrazo torpe a Carlisle, el lo abrazo suavemente, aparentemente habían avanzado en su relación padre e hija y se sentía satisfecho y el sentimiento de cariño lo tenía completamente en las nubes.

−Bien, ve a hacerle compañía a Edward−la apremio y ella acepto, salió de la habitación y dejo a Carlisle continuar con su deber.

Se sentía satisfecha mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Edward, cruzo la recepción y se topo con _su salvador_ pues no conocía su nombre, ya no confiaba en las enfermeras al parecer no eran tan confidenciales como creía, así que tímidamente se dirigió a él. Cuando ambos se miraron, un sentimiento extraño se apodero de ellos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida...comodidad, confianza.

−Hola−susurro Alice tomando asiento a su lado –La última vez no pude agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí...creí que no iba a sobrevivir y tu llegaste, así que si hay alguna manera de que pueda pagarte por tu ayuda solo dime−.

Jasper se quedo en silencio, supuso que era poco educado pero estaba un tanto sorprendido.

−Hola−murmuro al fin, se apoyo más en el respaldo de la incómoda silla de la sala del hospital. –En realidad si me agradeciste, me dijiste gracias−.

−Pero quisiera demostrarlo de otra manera.

−No hay mejor manera que un gracias.

−Sin embargo... –iba a dar un discurso pero el chico la interrumpió.

−Solo quise ayudar a alguien, James es un verdadero idiota y trato de aprovecharse de ti como probablemente haya hecho con otras, yo te ayude como lo haría una persona cuerda...

−Oye−le interrumpió incomoda – comprendo lo que tratas de decir, y siempre te estaré agradecida porque por alguna razón fuiste tú quien me salvo, y respecto a lo de James y lo idiota que es no sé qué decir. Más no me siento contenta hasta agradecértelo de otra forma−.

Jasper negó exasperado, se rasco la sien.

−Bien, me lo agradecerías mucho si no anduvieras sola en lugares oscuros y peligrosos, sobre todo de noche. No siempre estaré ahí.

−En realidad esa no era la forma en que esperaba agradecerte.

−Me basta de esta manera, ¿Y a ti? –respondió.

−Supongo...lo intentare−se dio por vencida.

Guardaron silencio mientras la chica observaba como una enfermera se acercaba con un chico curado, por desgracia ese chico le traía malos recuerdos.

− ¿El es tu amigo? –pregunto con soslayo mirando al mismo chico que había tratado de atacarla en el callejón.

−No, pero como te has dado cuenta me gusta ayudar a las damiselas en peligro−inquirió mirando con burla al chico que seguía haciendo muecas.

Alice rió, pero se calló al ver la mirada del tal james.

−Debo irme, ese tipo...

−Lo comprendo, mantente alejada de el –le sugirió y miro fríamente a James advirtiéndole que no se acercara a ellos aún.

Alice dio un paso y dio media vuelta a su dirección.

−Por cierto mi nombre es Alice−musitó con toda confianza.

Y se fue hacia la habitación de su nuevo amigo con pasos decididos.

«•»

Carlisle no espero a llegar a casa, tomo el teléfono e inmediatamente llamo a su mujer y fue al punto.

−Ya veo, Alice quiere que cuidemos de ese chico.

− ¿Puedes creerlo? Es tan confiada...temo que alguien le haga daño.

−Ella no es tonta cariño, es una adolescente así son ellos. Además la intuición de Alice es increíble.

− ¿Me estás diciendo que estas pensando en apoyarla? –pregunto Carlisle con interés.

Esme rio por la otra línea.

− ¿Es de Edward de quien hablamos?

Carlisle frunció en ceño.

−Ya lo sabías−no fue una pregunta.

−Algo, Alice prácticamente me vendió al chico con publicidad y todo.

− ¿Te dijo que tiene amnesia y lo conoce de hace dos días? ¡Podría ser un delincuente! –musito preocupado.

−Según sé lo mismo pensabas de Bella. Y resulta genio, que si el chico tiene amnesia y es peligroso ni siquiera lo recordara, por lo tanto creo que no es un peligro.

−Esme esto es serio, no sabemos hasta cuando tiempo recuperara la memoria.

−hay que intentarlo... –animo Esme a su marido−Alice dijo que sería lo único a este nivel que nos pediría por veinte años−.

− ¡Vaya me siento tan relajado! –ironizo.

−Solo piénsalo cariño, no conoces al chico. Hagámonos cargo de el por unos días si no nos sentimos a gusto o notamos algo extraño nos deslindamos de las responsabilidades−Esme dejo de regar sus plantas, rogando porque su marido digiera de una vez que sí. Estaba entusiasmada por conocer al chico, por lo que Alice le había dicho era como una especie de caballero andante. Y no tenía a nadie.

−Veré que puedo hacer−acepto al fin y Esme se trago un grito de alegría. Definitivamente eso era un si en el idioma de Carlisle.

Al otro día por la noche la puerta se abrió y Esme observo a Edward a los ojos por primera vez. Y no podía estar más feliz, había un nuevo integrante en la familia.

»•«

Rosalie dejo la lata de cerveza al lado de un plato de comida, cuando el reloj dieron exactamente las seis de la tarde la puerta se abrió de un golpe dejando a un señor Hale muy disgustado y borracho. Totalmente perdido, Rosalie corrió a su cuarto para salvarse de cualquier plan que tuviera su padre.

Se enterró entre sabanas y almohadas, se sentía de alguna manera protegida pero la angustia y miedo estaban estancados en su garganta. La tranquilidad le duro solo media hora.

−Aquí estas preciosa... –rugió aquel hombre.

Se acerco a la cama y se puso de rodillas tocando los rizos de la chica, luego sus mejillas. Rosalie cerró los ojos y quiso bloquear su sentido del olfato para dejar de sentir el olor a alcohol y cigarro. Las manos del hombre se colocaron debajo de la camiseta de la chica que grito al sentir las asquerosas manos viajando en su vientre hacia sus pechos, grito que fue parado con una bofetada del hombre.

−Guarda silencio y será rápido –Le sugirió amenazadoramente.

No solos sus manos se movían sobre sus pechos sus labios también lo hacían. Asco, miedo, ganas de morir, todo eso se apoderaba de ella, Oh, como deseaba morir...largarse de ahí, tener valor para huir de ese cerdo. Comenzó a llorar, a sollozar mientras ese hombre las marcaba no solo físicamente también emocionalmente, y para terminar de por vida...

Media hora después, cuando se había alimentado carnalmente de su hija, se levanto y relamió los labios.

−Te dije que acabaría rápido, y esto fue un recuerdo para que no me olvides...

Y salió de la recamara dejando a una Rosalie muerta en vida. Dañada y mas que adolorida.

Rosalie corrió al baño como pudo y comenzó a vomitar, como deseaba poder hacer lo mismo con los recuerdos y luego jalar la palanca. ¿Algún día seria feliz? ¿O al menos algo parecido? Se baño y tallo su piel blanca con una esponja hasta dejarla enrojecida creyendo erróneamente que así borraría la sensación de las manos de ese hombre sobre su piel.

Se tomo una pastilla para prevenir embarazos. El señor Hale nunca se protegía, y luego se dejo relajar.

Había dormido como dos o tres horas, no lo sabía con exactitud.

− ¡Levántate estúpida! –le grito el Sr. Hale sacándola de la cama, aturdida y asustada logro ponerse de pie para intentar seguir los pasos de su padre mientras bajaba las escaleras.

− ¿Dónde me llevas? –pregunto con temor.

−Me despidieron de mi trabajo, necesito dinero.

Instintivamente Rosalie comenzó a llorar.

−No me lleves con un hombre...ya no−suplico al borde de sus nervios.

−Sera el último...

* * *

**Pobre Rosalie, y nos resulto desconfiado e histérico Carlisle, así es mi padre xD y Jasper ya sabe el nombre de Alice :)**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos significan mucho. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy :D**

**Y espero me dejen un RR, con un "me gusto", "Nos leemos" o "Lindo historia" me conformo, pero me gustaría que dejaran aunque sea un comentario. Es frustrante que lean muchos pero que pocos comenten, bueno ya. Nos leemos, buen fin de semana. :)**

**LM.**


	7. Chapter 7

Titulo**: EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

Disclaimer:Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _**Lorena Miller**_solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile**_NO_**al plagio.

* * *

**Capitulo siete.**

Bella leyó el tercer mensaje enviado por Alice donde la invitaba a su casa, dejo el teléfono a un lado y siguió con su último proyecto. Después de este podría tener más tranquilidad. La nueva escuela era muy tranquila, en ese momento era "la nueva" eso le daba algunos privilegios. Por desgracia odiaba ser el centro de atención y en aquella escuela la tratarían así durante unas semanas más.

El teléfono sonó, contesto pensando que era Alice.

−Bueno.

−_Hola Isabella_− se arrepintió por haber contestado, en la otra línea hablaba su hermanastra.

− ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

−_Ya lo sabes, soy muy inteligente pero Sue no tanto, ha estado fastidiando a mi padre para que te llame, así que decidí hacerlo yo_−murmuró con desdén –_Papá está feliz, lo ayude a cerrar un trato. Mi madre y él me compraron una casa por ser tan inteligente y la hija que el deseo que fueras y nunca pudiste ser, está un poco deprimido por es_o− chasqueo la lengua − _¿Eso no te ha dolido cierto?_−.

Claro que le había dolido pero no dejaría que ni Tanya ni Carmen se enteran, no les daría ese gusto.

−Al punto Tanya−logró murmurar la castaña.

_−Solo quería saber cómo estas..._

−Sabemos que no es así.

−_No regreses a esta casa, si conoces lo que es mejor, si regresas yo y mi madre nos encargaremos de que tu padre y tu sufran las consecuencias...ya lo sabes hermanita−._

Y colgó dejando a una Bella paralizada.

Siempre supo que ese par eran unas brujas, siempre. Su padre nunca le creyó, y el también caería en sus manos, solo esperaba que su padre se diera cuenta a tiempo. Se prometió no regresar en esa casa, no por su padre sino por ella y su orgullo que le quedo cuando se fue de su casa.

»•«

Carlisle entro lentamente a la habitación de invitados y ayudo a Edward a sentarse en la cama, ambos sumidos en un silencio.

−Señor Cullen, se que no le agrada que este aquí y no es necesario que sea mi tutor, se que pronto recuperare mis recuerdos.

Carlisle lo miro con vergüenza.

−No es que no me agrades, pero no te conozco lo suficiente para tenerte confianza. Por otro lado ser tu tutor no es precisamente algo difícil, respecto a tus recuerdos...no te esfuerces−suspiro y miro al chico fijamente−Alice cree que eres un gran chico, así que confiare en ella. No nos defraudes−y le golpeo el hombro amistosamente antes de salir de la habitación.

En la cocina se encontraba Esme lavando los platos, se volteo hacia su esposo.

−Todo irá bien− le animo con una sonrisa.

−Eso espero−Carlisle soltó un suspiro con cansancio−No despegues la vista de él, normalmente cuando una persona amnésica recuerda algo le dan dolores de cabeza, incluso pueden desmayarse−.

Esme frunció los labios.

−Carlisle no soy tonta, se que ese chico te agrada lo que te preocupa es que no lo conoces, te repito la gente se conoce con el paso del tiempo. Relájate, ya verás que Edward nos sorprenderá –articulo con satisfacción, le sirvió una taza de café a su marido y se sentó frente a él.

−Eso espero. Mañana le diré las reglas.

−Cielo no quiero que te enojes, pero prefiero hacerlo yo.

−Bien−acepto sin enojarse –Tratare de pasar un poco de tiempo con Edward, a lo mejor solo estoy histérico−.

−Tal vez si−Esme soltó una risita, haciendo sonreír a Carlisle.

Al otro día Carlisle tuvo turno por la noche, por lo que todo el día se la pasó conversando con Edward lo cual era difícil cuando el chico apenas recordaba su nombre. Esme los había regado por no querer comer a su hora, Alice solo guardaba silencio mientras veían con una sonrisa divertida a Carlisle intentando ser 'serio' frente al cobrizo.

Esme prefirió decirle a Edward la reglas de vivir bajo ese techo, las cuales no eran muchas más que ayuda domestica debes en cuando, vocabulario adecuado o al menos no tan vulgar. Respeto y confianza, sobre todo. Después de eso, paso a ser responsabilidad de Alice que no dejaba de platicarle sobre un poco de su vida. Fue un día cansado para el chico, que cayó dormido tan pronto como se acostó en su cama.

Edward se levanto un poco cansado, bajo a la cocina y se encontró con Carlisle. Sabía que el doctor no lo odiaba sino más bien desconfiaba de él y lo entendía, porque en su estado desconfiaba de todo y todos.

−Buenos días doctor.

−Carlisle... –le recordó tranquilamente, Edward asintió.

Pero no era nada fácil tutearlo.

−Carlisle... –repitió.

Esme entro seguida de Alice, ambas saludaron a los hombres y comenzaron con la rutina. Alice se llevo a Edward a la sala y le encendió la televisión.

− ¿Qué quieres ver?

El cobrizo se alzo de hombros sin una respuesta.

− ¿Animales, construcción, crimen?

−No lo sé, tal vez sea mejor leer algo.

−Hay libros en la biblioteca, ven.

Lo guió hasta el pasillo, Carlisle los siguió con la mirada, iban pasando por el salón cuando el chico se detuvo a admirar el piano de cola, estaba tapado para que no se empolvara.

− ¿Es un piano?

−Si−la chica se adentro al salón y quito la tela que lo protegía, mostrando un piano negro− ¿Tocas? –lo animo, tal vez y lo recordara.

−No creo, no lo recuerdo.

−Inténtalo−lo apoyo jalándolo hasta el banco y se sentó a su lado−Tal vez no lo recuerdes...pero puede que la habilidad se encuentre ahí−.

El cobrizo apoyo sus dedos suavemente en las teclas sin tener una idea exacta de que hacer, toco una por una cada tecla dando paso a una nota diferente. Poco a poco sus dedos empezaron a tocar teclas en un ritmo diferente, creando una melodía tranquila pero con notas casi dramáticas, poco a poco se volvió dulce y era imposible no querer escucharla, Carlisle se quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar notas salir de su piano, corrió al salón y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Edward con los ojos cerrados llevándose por la melodía y el momento.

Alice los saludo con la mano y les señalo sutilmente al chico, como diciéndoles: ¿No es genial?

La melodía fue bajando de intensidad hasta acabar. Y Edward abrió los ojos rápidamente dándose cuenta de público que había a su alrededor, apenado se levanto del banco.

−Lo siento, no fue mi intención tocar su piano−se disculpo rápidamente, por algún motivo pensaba que les iba a molestar, Esme abrió su boca pero su marido fue más rápido.

−No te preocupes...eso fue excelente, tal parece que sabes tocar y no tienes porque disculparte puedes tocar las veces que lo desees y cuando quieras esta es tu casa –articulo con amabilidad y se sintió feliz con su respuesta.

−Gracias pero...no estoy seguro de que sepa tocar.

−Pero yo si−inquirió Esme –Anda toca de nuevo−.

Y un poco desconfiado Edward volvió a tocar, interpretando esta vez una melodía creada por él, tiempo atrás...sin saberlo, solo sintiéndolo.

«•»

Jasper frunció el seño observando el papel donde lo estaban despidiendo de su empleo como cajero por no contar con los papeles necesarios, ¿Necesarios? ¡Por favor si ese empleo ni siquiera requería estudios solo practica! ¿Y, ahora? Al menos le habían dado un buen dinero para sobrevivir tres semanas hasta que encontrara un nuevo empleo, lo cual era difícil, no contaba con estudios.

−Lamentamos tu despido, pero estamos haciendo un corte de personal−le había dicho el encargado, y poco después lo había prácticamente sacado del establecimiento de comida.

Su cabeza estaba lleno de preguntas, ¿Conseguiría empleo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo pagaría la renta mensual? Estuvo caminando hacia su casa con la mirada al suelo, completamente agobiado. Paso por una cafetería donde estaban buscando un ayudante, se quedo observando el letrero con recelo y duda, ¿Entrar o no entrar?

−Hola...estorbas en la entrada−le susurraron en la espalda, instantáneamente se hizo un lado y miro con una disculpa al chico.

−Lo siento.

− ¿Vienes por el empleo? –le pregunto.

−No, solo lo veía, ¿Y tú?

−Trabajo aquí, soy Peter, si necesitas trabajo tal vez deberías entrar. La dueña estaría muy feliz, casi nadie ha venido por el empleo.

−No estoy seguro...

−Ven entra−el chico lo empujo hasta entrar, ahí se puso su mandil y gafete donde rezaba el nombre del lugar, Jasper lo miro atento y luego al lugar, mesas con manteles verde bandera, sillones y sillas, un pequeño escenario, una barra con un estante lleno de bocadillos, detrás gente moviéndose de un lado a otro, pero no había comensales.

−No hay nadie.

−Aun no abrimos, tenemos que llegar antes a limpiar y preparar los bocadillos, tal vez deberías dejar tu currículo. La paga no es precisamente buena, pero te ayudara a comer y pagar la renta, o estudios. Lo mejor son las propinas, la gente no es tacaña normalmente porque son adolescentes los que vienen, el ambiente es bueno y todos son muy amigables, la dueña te da prestaciones y vacaciones, si estudias o tienes otro trabajo puede facilitarte el horario−le explico el chico tendiéndole una hoja.

−Me parece muy...cómodo, pero no tengo estudios, solo estudie hasta la secundaria−le conto tomando el papel.

−No te preocupes, al entrar te darán un curso, si sabes sacar cuentas te lo arreglaras fácilmente y todo lo demás solo es cuestión de práctica. Es tu decisión−dijo dándole una pluma y ofreciéndole asiento para rellenarlo. Suspiro mientras lo tomaba, Peter se fue hacia la cocina dejándolo pensando en si tomar el empleo o buscar uno mejor.

Podría buscar uno mejor después y tomar el empleo mientras, porque dudaba que buscara un empleo donde no le exigieran estudios o experiencia, según el caso. Así que comenzó a llenar el currículo.

»•«

Aro Cullen estaba feliz del trabajo de su esclavo, nadie podría ligar los papeles del auto a él y sabia que su sobrino no había muerto pero estaba desaparecido y mejor que así se quedara, si su sobrino no aparecía en tres meses exactamente dos meses después de cumplir 21 años la empresa sería completamente suya, solo suya.

Como debió haber sido desde un principio, pobre de su hermano nunca quiso que la empresa fuera de él y ahora lo seria, fue una lástima que para eso tuviera que deshacerse primero de su sobrino.

Las personas cercanas, los socios y algunos trabajadores ya hablaban sobre su desaparición, Aro por su parte se había encargado de decirles que el había huido para deslindarse de sus obligaciones, pero que confiaba en que regresara, aunque por supuesto esa no fuera la verdad.

Y estuviera como estuviera, o donde fuera esperaba para que muriera.

«•»

Carlisle manejaba a su casa cuando un descuidado hombre se cruzo en el camino haciéndolo frenar de golpe, se bajo del auto a velocidad increíble y cuando encontró al hombre le pregunto cómo se encontraba. Aquel hombre estaba tan borracho y aturdido que apenas se mantenía en pie.

−Estoy bien, debería fijarse como maneja−y se deshizo del agarre de Carlisle.

−Lo lamento mucho−se disculpo aunque no tuviera la culpa − ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? –se ofreció.

El tipo negó sarcástico.

−Me ayudaría si me comprara algo muy valioso, es completamente un secreto−dijo entre su acento de borracho−Es...una belleza inigualable−agregó.

− ¿Si lo es, porque lo vende?

−Necesito dinero−y se rió presa de no tener lucidez. –además, es una incompetente, una carga para mí−.

− ¿Es una joya?

El borracho comenzó a reírse.

−Sí, mi hija es hermosa como una joya.

Y Carlisle se quedo estático, ¿Hija? ¿El tipo estaba vendiendo a su hija?

* * *

**El capitulo pasado me alegro mucho, recibí buenos comentarios y eso me pone feliz ;), esperemos que Carlisle ayude a Rosalie, ¿Que creen que pasara con Charlie y Bella? ¿Quieren que Bella y Edward se conozcan, ya? Paciencia...paciencia :) **** u.u ...che aro ;( ok ya :)**

**Saludos, nos leemos y dejen muchos RR que me hacen feliz.**

**LM.**


	8. Chapter 8

Titulo**: EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

Disclaimer:Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _**Lorena Miller**_solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile_NO_al plagio.

* * *

**Capitulo ocho.**

Carlisle cruzo unas palabras más con aquel hombre y manejo hasta su casa. Prácticamente saco a su esposa de la cocina y la llevo a su recamara.

− ¿Qué ocurre Carlisle? –le había cuestionado.

Tratando de mantener la calma le contó del casi accidente y del delito que estaba cometiendo aquel hombre, Esme se llevo una mano a la boca presa de sus sentimientos, ahí estaba.

−Eso es terrible.

−Lo peor de todo es que el hombre solo quiere el dinero para seguir bebiendo. Deberíamos hablar con la policía, denunciarlo.

−Pero antes hay que sacarla de ese lugar, alejarlo de ese depredador, ¿Y si la ha vendido para...?

− ¡Esperemos que no! –grito el hombre interrumpiendo a la mujer, no quería escuchar eso.

−Bien, ¿Qué haremos Carlisle?

−Esto será más difícil para esa chica, ¿Estas dispuesta a que la ayudemos?

−Por supuesto que sí, ¿Acaso es lo que estoy pensando? –pregunto la mujer ilusionándose.

−Creo que...si−respondió con una sonrisa triste−Ahora es mi turno cariño, quiero ayudar−.

Esme entendía lo que debería de estar sintiendo su esposo, lo abrazo aferrándose a su cuerpo.

−Entonces la ayudaremos...

Mientras tanto Edward veía a la pequeña caminar de un lado para otro, le causaba gracia pero igual le ponía los nervios de punta. Cuando Esme y Carlisle se encerraron en su habitación era como una señal de que algo pasaba.

− ¿Crees que sea algo malo…? –aventuro el cobrizo.

−Ellos están bien, no te preocupes− medio sonrió.

Había intentado ver algo acerca del futuro de la familia pero nada, era como si de repente hubieran desaparecido todas esas imágenes, eso le aturdía, demasiado.

−Alice, ¿Te encuentras bien? –La chica lo miro−Te vez muy frustrada−.

−Es la curiosidad, ellos nunca se habían encerrado a 'hablar'−suspiro, y se sentó en uno de los sofás tratando de relajarse, no quería poner a Edward más nervioso de lo que estaba, tal vez debía llamar a Bella, si eso haría. Tomó el teléfono y marco pero no respondió, no estaba en la escuela así que... ¿Estaría bien? ¡Claro que sí! Las malas noticias son las que corren más rápido.

−Ahora te vez más preocupada, ¿Te sientes bien?

Esa actitud no le parecía bien al chico.

−Ven Edward, ¿Quieres conocer a una amiga de la familia? –dijo levantándose del sillón y tendiéndole su mano.

− ¿Ahora?

Pregunto mirando rápidamente las escaleras.

−Dejare una nota, aunque creo que se tardaran un rato más. Regresaremos pronto, ella no vive tan lejos y me preocupa que no responda mis mensajes.

Asintió rápidamente y se levanto, ambos salieron de la casa después de que Alice dejara una nota. Tomaron un taxi que los dejo frente a la casita de Bella.

− ¿No le molestara mi presencia? –pregunto Edward con temor.

Alice lo ignoro y toco el timbre. Isabella dejo de leer el libro del cual no entendía nada porque no se podía concentrar después de la llamada de Tanya, después de aquella primera llamada le siguió otra tanto que decidió desconectar el teléfono. Camino hasta la puerta, solo esperaba que no fuera Tanya, porque se cambiaría de casa.

Pero no lo era por suerte, era Alice Cullen mirándola con reproche.

−Hola Bella, ¿Sabías que te he llamado muchas veces?

Inmediatamente la castaña enrojeció.

−Lo siento es que... –Bella decidió fijarse en el desconocido que estaba a un lado de la entrada. Su cabello cobrizo desordenado, sus ojos verdes mirándola profundamente, alto y al parecer incomodo. Volvió la vista a la pequeña pidiendo explicaciones. Alice se limito a sonreírle.

− ¿Nos dejas pasar?-Bella se hizo un lado para que ambos pasaran, francamente estaba perdida –Si hubieras leído mis mensajes ya lo conocerías, el es Edward y en resumen lo conocí en el hospital, tiene amnesia y por lo tanto no tenia donde ir así que les pedí a Esme y Carlisle que fueran sus tutores mientras el recuerda−ella explico sin respirar.

−Y veo que aceptaron−murmuro intentado comprender la historia, la cual tenía lógica. –Suena bastante a los Cullen, Soy Isabella, pero prefiero Bella –se presento ella tímidamente, no hay que mentir, aquel chico era lindo y los chicos lindos ponían a cualquiera nerviosa.

−Solo Edward−dijo él con esa voz aterciopelada y suave que lo caracterizaba.

−Siéntense, ¿Algo de beber? –ambos negaron y caminaron a la sala. − ¿A qué debo su visita? −.

−Nada importante, en la casa está ocurriendo algo raro.

− ¿Raro? ¿A qué te refieres?

−Esme y Carlisle se encerraron en su habitación y no aguantaba la incertidumbre. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Acabaste con todos tus trabajos?

Los libros estaban encima de la mesa de centro, hojas, lápices, cuadernos, el portátil, prácticamente todo.

−Ya casi, tengo que hacer un resumen de este libro pero he estado muy distraída, no logro comprenderlo –levanto su edición de Demian, el libro que el maestro de compresión lectura les había dejado. Edward alzo la mano intentando tomar el libro, Bella se lo dio con una sonrisa distraída, aquel chico le parecía muy tímido.

−Creo...creo que lo he leído.

− ¿Te parece conocido? –pregunto Bella con interés.

Edward dio una breve explicación, y a Bella le hubiera gustado decir que estaba en lo cierto pero solo había leído la mitad.

−Al menos la mitad es correcta, la otra parte no la he leído−susurro tomando el librito entre manos.

Alice aplaudió rítmicamente llamando la atención de Bella y Edward.

−Bueno ahora sabemos que sabes leer, y has leído−agrego con una sonrisa.

Pero el no sonrió, todo lo que aparentemente recordaba lo hacía sentir más tonto, ¿Por qué no recordaba algo importante? ¿Su apellido, dirección o algún familiar?

− ¿Esme y Carlisle saben que están aquí?

−Les dejamos una nota. ¿Bella has comido?

Bella se sonrojo cuando Alice alzo la tapa de la caja de pizza que estaba en el piso.

− ¿Has comido algo bueno? –repuso ella con humor.

−No, he estado ocupada con los proyectos, pero la buena noticia es que solo me queda un resumen y listo.

− ¿Por qué no vienes a casa? Esme te extraña mucho, y así conoces más a Edward− ante la mención ambas miraron al chico que leía el libro de Bella.

−Es como un niño –murmuro Bella.

−Sí, lo bueno de esto es que recordara pronto−susurro.− ¿Entonces qué dices? −.

−No lo sé, tengo que terminar el libro y hacer un ensayo de tres hojas completas−suspiro estresada.

− ¿Por qué no lo haces en casa? Lleva todo lo que necesites, ¿Si? –y puso su carita de esperanza, no Bella no podía con esa expresión aunque quisiera.

−Bien, pero antes me daré un baño. Puedes hacer lo que quieres mientras bajo−le anuncio rendida, la chica festejo.

Edward estaba tan atento al libro que no noto cuando Alice dejo la sala y se fue a la cocina por agua, sin pensarlo siguiera la imagen de Carlisle platicando con un hombre se le vino a la cabeza, además sintió miedo, dolor, observo un poco más y se dio cuenta de que había alguien dentro del auto de su padre, pero no podía ver de quien se trataba, todo era tan oscuro...

El ruido de alguien entrando la alarmo, sacándola de su sueño despierta. Bella la miraba suavemente como si intentara leerla y se puso nerviosa.

− ¿Estás bien?

Irónicamente era la cuarta vez, por ahí, que se lo peguntaban.

−Solo vine por agua−se excuso levantando el vaso, que seguía lleno.

Bella ya estaba lista, lo que le indico que su visión no duro segundos sino minutos. Tal vez, debía de empezar a preocuparse, ¿Y si los siguientes eran igual de tardados? ...alguien descubriría que no estaba bien, que no era como las personas normales.

Regresarían en el chevy de Bella, Edward era un caballero andante que ayudo a Bella con sus materiales además de abrirle la puerta del piloto a ambas mujeres.

−Si yo fuera más grande definitivamente trataría de conquistarlo−le susurro Alice a la castaña−Tal vez tu deberías de conquistarlo−Bella enseguida se sonrojo y prefirió empezar a manejar, no podía darse el lujo de sentir algo así, aunque fuera un sentimiento lindo ella no quería enamorarse, además el chico era guapo podría tener una novia y no recordarlo para su desgracia.

Esme si regaño a Alice pero solo por irse sin avisarle, y ahí termino todo, Bella y Alice ayudaron a Esme con la cena para terminar rápido. Luego mientras todos se duchaban Bella se sentó en el sofá a terminar de leer el libro, el libro era tan corto que lo termino en una hora.

Después empezó con el ensayo agradeciendo que tuviera que ser impreso, Edward también la ayudo, le recordaba lo que ella misma olvidaba para llenar las hojas y terminar más rápido, si tal vez eran tramposos pero algo se debía de hacer, ¿No?

−Veo que se están llevando muy bien−comento Esme a Alice sonriendo desde la punta de la escalera.

−Harían linda pareja.

−Apenas se conocen –le murmuro a su hija.

−Es cierto, bueno ya veremos en un futuro.

Y si decía eso era porque esperaba ver algo en sus visiones.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa mientras la señora servía.

− ¿Y Carlisle, no cenara?

Esme suspiro−Llegara un poco tarde... pero es mejor que nosotros cenemos.

_Porque luego no podremos_, pensó. Y no pudo imaginárselo mejor.

Casi al otro extremo de Seattle, Carlisle estaba pasando por un momento nada agradable mientras esperaba sentando dentro de su auto, cada segundo que transcurría era un martirio y el no se animaba a tomar el teléfono y marcar al monstruo.

_Imagina que fuera tu hija, ten valor_, se dijo tomando el celular y llamando, nunca en su vida se imagino que él estaría haciendo esa compra ilegal, solo esperaba que las cosas fueran bien, y que no lo culparan las autoridades por tomas el asunto por sus manos. Aunque no estaba seguro, era doctor no abogado o policía.

Era un momento estresante, y la chica no tenía ni idea de eso hasta que aquel hombre entro en su habitación.

−Despiértate y levántate−le ordeno.

Y ella con temor de ser lastimada lo hizo, él le había prometido que no le haría daño y no sabía si creerle o no, ¿Entonces para que desafiarlo?

Rosalie bajo y se encontró con su padre en la puerta. Enseguida temió.

− ¡Date prisa!

No estaba de humor, pero parecía estar tranquilo y... ¿Feliz?

Apenas la chica había dado un paso, sintió un olor que se apodero de ella de una forma más física, se sintió débil y sus ojos se cerraron por completo, cloroformo...eso había sido. Al llegar al mercedes el conductor abrió la puerta rápidamente para que el tipo descansara el cuerpo inconsciente de Rosalie.

−Se mantendrá dormida el tiempo suficiente para que llegue a su casa o donde piense llevarla, a partir de aquí no es mi asunto. Que la aproveche y no hay devoluciones− bromeó el despiadado hombre.

−Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted−Carlisle le ofreció el sobre lleno de dinero.

Por desgracia el hombre no sabía que todo había sido grabado, incluso habían fotografías.

Entonces Carlisle tomo el camino a su casa, ahora le debía una explicación a su hija, Edward y también le esperaba planes no tan gratos, pero sobre todo había que explicarle a la chica inconsciente a su lado que todo iría bien...

* * *

**JUJU ¿ALGUIEN POR AHÍ? SALUDOS A TODOS, ANDO UN POCO OCUPADA ASÍ QUE NO LOS MAREARE, OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTOY UN POCO NERVIOSA xD **

**EN FIN, SI LES GUSTO DÉJENME UN LINDO RR Y SI NO... PUES TAMBIÉN POR CIERTO ALGUIEN TIENE TUMBLR? SI TIENEN ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME LO DEJARAN EL MIO ES:** sslikeyou

**LM. Nos leemos...**


End file.
